¡LOVE CELEB!
by kira.renge
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una joven aspirante a estrella, dada su mala suerte su Manager deside tomar las riendas y utilizar el ultimo recuerso "que venda su cuerpo por un trabajo" pero ¿Como lo hara siendo virgen aun? Lucy desesperada recibira la ayuda de cierta personita ¿Quien sera? ¿El caballero o el Lobo? MAL SUMMARY XD pasen y lean ¡NALU 100%!
1. ¡El escándalo del hada estelar!

_**Bien hola, aquí kira-chan les trae un nuevo Fic el cual consiste en una adaptación de dos mangas que amo, si les interesa pueden leerlo.**_

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es del grandioso mangaka Hiro Mashima.-sensei ya que si fuera mío Natsu y Lucy tendrían un hijo, Erza y Jellal vivirían a pleno su amor, Gray y Juvia estarían acaramelados y Gajeel y Levy estarían…(Sonrojo) haciendo cositas jjiji.**_

_**La historia Love Celeb no me pertenece es de la maestra del Shojo Smut Mayu Shinjo**_

_**Lo único que me pertenece es mi loca cabeza que quiso juntar estos dos mangas XD**_

**Capítulo 1: ¡El escándalo del hada estelar!**

Aquellos pasillos que solo hace unas horas estaban llenos de risas de los jóvenes estudiantes, ahora estaban fríos y silencios no se siente ni un alma. Una chica caminaba tímidamente por ellos sentía su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido mientras abría la puerta del baño y una vez abierta su cara fue de horrar al ver a una joven chica de cabellera rubia cubierta de sangre, la joven retrocedió unos pasos gritando por ayuda cuando a lo lejos….

-¡OKEY CORTE!- dice un hombre sentado en una silla –Buen trabajo chicas-

Las dos chicas sonríen y asienten agradeciéndoles el cumplido

-Buena actuación- dice el director acercándose a la rubia

-En se…- pero el sujeto pasa de largo dejando con la boca abierta a la rubia

-Lisanna-chan, este drama no sería nada sin ti- le dice sosteniendo sus manos

La rubia decepcionada se acerca al director sujetando en sus temblorosas manos el guion.

-Etto… director y ¿Cómo lo hice?- le pregunta tímidamente

-Ah tú, puedes irte a casa- le dice volviendo a mirar a Lisanna- no hay más escenas para ti-

-P-pero aquí me muestro en el espejo haciendo que me he levantado- le dice mostrándole el guion

-Sobre eso lo he cortado, así que gracias y chao recoge tu dinero luego- le dice agitando su mano haciéndole entender que se large

Lucy mira decepcionada el guion apretándolo contra su pecho y comienza a caminar sintiéndose horrible, no es como si ella fuera fea o algo solo es que nunca destacaba solían decirle que tenía un aspecto muy infantil, Lucy suspiro resignada cuando diviso a un hombre de cabellera anaranjada y con traje hablando por teléfono seriamente, Lucy suspira resignada y sigue su camino

-Manager Loki- le llamo Lucy

-Oh Lucy cariño, después te atiendo estoy planeando tu próximo trabajo- le dice volviendo al teléfono

-No me digas que es un trabajo de reportero para algo inusual- le dice haciendo un puchero molesta

-Correcto- le dice con una sonrisa

-No, No, No quiero, siempre me haces hacer trabajos raros y sigo siendo una total desconocida en este mundo- agita sus brazos-un concurso de traje de baño en ¡invierno!, demostración en media noche con vendas y ahora una estudiante muerta ¡No entre en el mundo del espectáculo para ser una don nadie!- le grita con lágrimas en los ojos

-Gracias por todo- se despide Lisanna con una sonrisa-Me voy a coger mi licencia, adiós-

Lisanna se marchó del estudio y las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar, todo el mundo comenzó a hablar de ella y su gran talento la cual muy pronto debutaría como cantante. Lucy miro como se alejaba Lisanna sintió un nudo en su garganta ¿Por qué ella no podía triunfar?, la mente de Lucy comenzó a divagar con una fantasía sobre ella siendo una famosa cantante y actriz, Lucy embozo una sonrisa mientras tenía los ojos cerrados… abrió los ojos de golpe completamente decidida a triunfar y haría lo que sea por ser una estrella, Loki miraba a Lucy mientras una idea cursaba por su mente haciéndolo sonreír….

-¡¿Qué ACABAS DE DECIR?!- grita Lucy

-Que si sigues siendo virgen ¿Lo eres?- le pregunta mientras pasa una tarjeta dentro de un ascensor

-S-si soy virgen- dice avergonzada Lucy juntando sus dedos

-Me hubiese gustado que no lo fueras- pone su mano a un costado de Lucy –deberíamos hacerlo…-

Lucy cierra los ojos cuando de repente siente como cae de espaldas, abre sus ojos y se da cuenta de que las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto haciéndola caer, Loki la mira con el ceño fruncido y le dice antes de cerrar la puerta del asesor para dejarla sola…

-¡UTILIZA TU CUERPO PARA CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO MUJER!- le grita mientras las puertas se cierran

Lucy corre hacia el ascensor chocando con este ya que la puerta se habían cerrado, Lucy trato de abrir el ascensor sin éxito. Resignada Lucy comenzó a caminar por los deshabitados pasillos del edificio, la joven diviso como una de las puertas de los departamentos estaba abierta se acerca por mera curiosidad a observar, aquello que vio la dejo sin habla… un montón de chicas frotaban sus cuerpos semidesnudos contra un viejo asqueroso y regordete rogándole un puesto en algún drama lo cual solo hacia reír al horrendo sujeto, Lucy retrocede chocando con un joven…

-Estas sola nena- le dice sujetando su brazo

-Y-yo esto… solo quiero salir- dice tratando de zafarse del agarre inútilmente

-Solo puedes salir con una tarjeta que se usa en el ascensor que es la única salida- se acerca a la oreja de Lucy-me enciendes totalmente preciosa-

Lucy se paraliza al oir las palabras del sujeto que comienza a arrastrarla dentro de una habitación, Lucy forcejea con el sujeto cuando es aventada cayendo sobre un sillón….

-Nena soy un productor musical, puedo hacer que debutes- la mira relamiéndose los labios –claro que quiero algo a cambio-

Lucy cierra los ojos cuando sintió que el sujeto se le abalanza encima, la joven rubia comenzó a forcejar tratando de zafarse del agarre del sujeto las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir

-N-noo, no quiero es mi primera vez- le dice mientras caen las lagrimas

El sujeto ríe pero es detenido cuando es lanzado hacia atrás, Lucy abre los ojos y mira como el depravado que estuvo a punto de violarla era golpeado frutalmente por otro sujeto. La rubia se sienta en el sillón mirando a su salvador el cual poco a poco comienza a darse vuelta regalándole una encantadora sonrisa ocasionando el sonrojo inmediato de Lucy. El joven tenía el cabello alborotado el cual extrañamente era de color rosa, llevaba un pollerón sin magas, una bufanda a cuadros blanca, jeans negros, algunos brazaletes y unas deportivas, el chico se acerca a Lucy acariciando el cabello de esta preguntándole si se encontraba bien la chica todavía embobada asiente haciendo sonreír al chico el cual dirige su mirada al otro sujeto lleno de chichones.

-¡HEY TU! ¡NO TOQUES LAS PRESAS DE OTRAS PERSONAS!- le grita molesto

-_¿Presa?- _piensa desconcertada la rubia

-S-salamander a-acabas de llegan así que no es ni "su" ni "de otras personas" la chica- le dice aterrado

-Te estoy diciendo que es mía- le dice con una mirada asesina

El chica asustado se marcha dejando solos a el pelirrosa y a Lucy, el chico se voltea y mira a la rubia acercándose tranquilamente para acaricia dulcemente el rostro de la rubia haciendo que la nombrada se sonroje

-es tan obvio que no querías- se acerca a ella –puesto que es tu primera vez seré gentil-

-¿Q-que?- le dice mientras es recostada de nuevo en el sillón

-Seré tu primer chico- le sonríe seductoramente –te tomare-

El chico se acerca al cuello de Lucy lamiéndolo mientras una de sus manos la mete bajo la ropa de esta para acariciar los enormes pechos de la rubia, Lucy al sentir la caricias del chico lo empuja haciendo que este la mire de mala gana le había quita la inspiración

-¿p-porque yo? ¿p-porque quieres hacer esto conmigo?- le dice avergonzada y molesta poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho como si quisiera ocultarlos

-Porque eres hermosa- le dice con simpleza

Lucy se sonroja más sí que es posible al oír aquello era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era hermosa, le habían llamado tierna, linda, bonita pero nunca hermosa y eso la hacía extrañamente feliz.

-Quería probar como era metérsela a una chica que no conozco- le dice sentándose perezosamente en el sillón

-¿Q-que?-

-JA las mujeres aquí son tan divertidas y pensar que me escape para venir aquí- se ríe –solo hay chicas dispuestas a abrirse de piernas solo por tener un puesto en esto-

Lucy frunce el ceño al oír esto…

-Patético y ridículo- la mira –Una política muy interesante-

El pelirrosa se vuelve a acercar a la rubia haciendo retroceder a esta, el chico la mira divertido mientras le repite lo gentil que será al tomarla y la dejara pidiendo más

-Dime ¿Qué quieres? Soy alguien importante te daré lo que quieras- se hacer más a ella

El cuerpo de Lucy comienza a tiritar pero esta vez no de miedo sino de ira mira al pelirrosa con furia y le da una muy fuerte cachetada haciendo retroceder al pelirrosa, el chico la mira con furia está dispuesto a quejarse pero se detiene al ver las lágrimas rodar por el rostro de la rubia quien lo mira muy molesta.

-Aunque pienses que es ridículo ellas están haciéndolo lo que pueden por sus sueños- trata de limpiarse las lágrimas –es una pena que allá idiotas como tú que solo se aprovechan de los sueños de ellas-

-….- la mira pensativo

-Es un gran error que pienses que por tener dinero lo puedas tener todo- respira hondo –aunque obtengas el cuerpo, ¡hay algo que jamás podrás comprar con dinero!-

-JA, según tu ¿Qué?- la mira divertido

-¡MI corazón! Yo jamás venderé mi corazón ni mi amor por dinero- le dice apuntando su pecho

-Puedo- le dice acercándose a ella

-N-ni creas que podrás comprarme- le dice retrocediendo hasta chocar con la muralla

-No te voy a comprar o puede que si pero hare que tu corazón sea gratis solo para mí- pone sus brazos a los costados de la chica dejándola sin escapatoria

-Q-qu…- pero no termina

El pelirrosa estampa sus labios en los de la rubia, Lucy sorprendida abre enormemente los ojos topándose con los jades que la miraban directamente en los suyos el chico muerde el labio inferir de Lucy para poder profundizar el beso pero la chica se resiste, el pelirrosa chasquea la lengua todavía sin romper el beso se separa unos centímetros de los labios de la chica y aprieta con una de sus manos el pecho de la chica, Lucy abre la boca para reclamarle pero el pelirrosa aprovecha esa oportunidad para así profundizar el beso uniendo sus lenguas en una frenética batalla por el dominio ante esto Lucy cierra los ojos con fuerza _"M-me está besando con lengua, me han besado antes pero nunca con lengua_", Salamander sonríe atreves del beso disfrutando de la dulzura que obtenía probando los labios de la rubia luego de un rato el aire para la rubia comienza a faltarle haciendo que sus piernas le fallen haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo templando, el chico ríe cuando visualiza en el suelo un lápiz labial el cual toma y abre las camiseta de Lucy. Lucy al ver esto comienza a forcejar sintiendo como el lápiz labial pasa por su blanca piel, el chico lanza el lápiz labial lejos poniendo un dedo en el pecho de la chica

-Mi número llama cuando quieras hacerlo- se dirige a la salida –yo te daré el placer más grande que ni con dinero lograras, nos vemos rubia-

-¡E-ERES DE LO PEOR MALDITO LOBO ROSADO!- le grita Lucy

Al día siguiente Lucy se queja sobre lo que vivió en aquel lugar con su mejor amiga y el novio de esta, Levy Mcgarden una pequeña peli azul asiente mientras es sujetada por la cintura por su novio, un chico alto con muchas perforaciones el cual se llamaba Gajeel Redfox… Lucy nunca ha entendido que es lo que le vio su amiga a aquella bestia siendo Levy tan linda y tierna…y Gajeel tan… Gajeel aunque la rubia tiene que admitirlo aunque tuvo sus atrancados con pelinegro en realidad es un buen amigo.

-Así que a la coneja casi la violan Gee-hee- rie Gajeel

-¡N-no es gracioso BAKA!- se molesta Lucy

-Pero Lu-chan ya te he dicho que dejes esto mira lo que te pudo pasar- le reprende Levy

-Pero yo quiero ser una estrella- se queja la rubia

-Oye ¿Cómo se llamaba?- le pregunta Gajeel

-No lo sé, solo sé que le dicen Salamander además no tengo ganas de verle de nuevo ese maldito lobo rosado… no hasta un lobo tiene más clase- dice apoyándose en la ventana _"Salamder… no me suena de nada ese nombre ¿Le gustaran los dragones?"_

-mmm, un niño rico seguramente- dice Levy

-Dirás un idiota que cree que todo lo puede tener por el dinero- toma un pequeño sorbo de su jugo –no quiero encontrármelo otra vez-

Las horas pasaron y las clases de Lucy llegaron a si fin, Lucy caminaba tranquilamente hasta la salida de la academia mirando el papel con un número telefónico frunce el ceño y lo guarda en su bolecillo preguntándose porque lo escribió en un papel cuando de repente es rodeada por una muchedumbre sorprendiéndola impidiéndole el paso.

-Lucy Heartfilia-san ¿es cierto?- dice una reporte

-¿Qué se siente ser invitada especial esta noche en el programa más importante de las estrellas?-

-¿Qué me dice de la canción debut que hará con el compositor Tsuntsuku?-

-El director Kitano dijo que la quería como actriz principal en su próxima película ¿Qué opina?-

Las preguntas tomaron de sorpresa a Lucy la cual no podía digerir lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana se volviera tan famosa? Lucy abrumada decide escapar por entremedio de la muchedumbre para luego chocar con un hombre, Lucy alza la mirada poniendo una expresión de alivio al ver a su manager

-L-Loki ¿Qué esta pasando?- le pregunta al ver como se acercan los reporteros

-Lucy sube- le ordena abriendo la puerta de un auto

Lucy asiente sin protestar, una vez dentro del carro este parte velozmente. Lucy suelta un suspiro aliviada para luego sobresaltarse ante la risa descontrolada de Loki

-Buen trabajo Lucy, no sabía que podías servir a tantos- la mira –Sabia que a pesar de ser virgen harías algo para alcanzar tus sueños-

-¿Eh?- suelta Lucy

Lucy entrecierra los ojos y comienza a mirar hacia todos lados, Loki la mira con una gotita resbalando por su nuca al ver como Lucy busca algo por todos los rincones el auto.

-¿Q-que haces?- le pregunta

-Busco la cámara escondida- le dice seriamente

-Espera, esto no es una cámara escondida es fruto de tu trabajo- le dice sorprendido

-¡PERO SOY VIRGEN! ¡YO NO LO HE HECHO CON NADIE!- le grita apenada

-No me mientas o tendré que meter mi dedo para comprobarlo- le dice serio levantando un dedo

-N-no miento ¡Pervertido!- le grita roja como un tomate

Loki la mira unos segundos para luego hacer lo mismo que Lucy en pocas palabras buscar una supuesta cámara escondida, el chofer del coche los mira por el retrovisor con una gotita en su nuca al ver como buscan frenéticamente una cámara. Una vez llegado al estudio Loki y Lucy bajan desconfiados, pero Lucy se relaja cuando una mujer le indica el camerino para que se cambie para el Show, Lucy asiente y sigue a la mujer mientras Loki la mira

-Realmente esto es una cámara escondida… yo también participo-dice pensativo

Luego de unos minutos Loki entra al camerino de Lucy para ver si todo está en orden pero se queda pasmado al verla

-Nee, Nee Loki ¿Parezco una estrella?- le dice con una sonrisa mientras gira

Loki se queda mirándola sorprendido, Lucy llevaba un top rosa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, unos pantalones blancos ajustados con un cinturón plateado, tacones y su cabello peinado con su típica coleta hacia el lado, Loki sonríe y la abraza fuertemente

-Estas monísima, deberíamos hacer que te de clases de sexo desde hoy- le dice apretándola mas

-KYAAA Loki eres un manager pervertido-se queja Lucy con una sonrisa zafándose del agarre

-Heartfilia-san por favor venga al estudio- dice una voz al otro lado de la puerta

Lucy se aleja de Loki y camina hacia la puerta no sin antes voltear a mirarle con una radiante sonrisa

-No me importa si es una cámara oculta, me estoy divirtiendo mucho- abre la puerta –nos vemos-

Loki le sonríe para luego poner una cara seria ya que lo sucedido sí que era muy extraño. Lucy camina alegremente por los pasillos cuando…

-¡HEY VIERGEN!- le gritan

-¡¿A quién llamas virgen capullo?!- le grita molesta volteándose

Lucy abre sus ojos al ver a un sujeto con traje y gafas oscuras mirándola con una sonrisa, Lucy mueve su cabeza hacia un lado haciendo aparecer un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza _"Y este ¿Quién es?"_ se pregunta mirándolo confundida, el chico al ver su confunción solo sonríe más.

-Oye rubia ¿Cómo se siente?- se comienza a quitarse las gafas –volverse una estrella de la noche a la mañana-

Lucy se sonroja al ver aquellos ojos jade oscuro mirándola detenidamente como si la estuvieran atravesando….

-Lucy Heartfilia- la mira sin las gafas con una sonrisa

-T-Tu eres….- lo señala con el dedo _"es el dragón"_

Lucy frunce el ceño al ver la cara del sujeto _"¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cuántas personas conozco con el pelo rosa? Que estúpida soy solo una y es a ese pervertido de anoche… maldito lobo rosado",_ Lucy aprieta su puño mirando molesta al pelirrosa que se acerca sin dejar de mirarla

-Sí, tienes que vestir esa ropa para verte como una famosa-se ríe-si fueras tu misma sería un fiasco-

-¿Perdón?- dice Lucy con una venita en la cien

-Pero todavía no estoy conforme- la mira seriamente

El pelirrosa se acerca a Lucy poniendo su cara en el hueco de su hombro y cuello oliendo la dulce fragancia _"¿Vainilla o fresa?"_ pensó el chico, Lucy se sonroja al sentir la lengua del pelirrosa sobre su cuello hasta que siete como succiona la piel de ese lugar

-¿Q-que estás haciendo?- le dice tratando de apartarlo

-No hables- le ordena agarrando su cintura para que no se aleje del

-Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo en este sitio?- Le dice sujetando su hombro para apártalo sin éxito

-Levanta tu cabeza- le vuelve a ordenar agarrando su cabello por detrás para así levantar el rostro de la joven

Lucy comienza a forcejar con el chico mientras lo acusa de pervertido una y otra vez, una vez que ve distancia con el alza su mano para darle una muy merecida bofetada pero es detenía por la mano del pelirrosa

-No podrás golpearme dos veces- le sonríe seductoramente –de acuerdo desde ahora estas comprada, te lo dije-

El chico pasa sus dedos por una marca roja en el cuello de Lucy la cual también se lleva dos dedos a dicha zona sonrojándose, Salamander sonríe mientras retira sus dedos del cuello de la joven y le dice

-QUE COMIENCE EL ESCÁNDALO DEL HADA ESTELAR-

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA a todos como puse en un principio esta historia será una mezcla entre Fairy Tail y Love celeb de Mayu Shinjo mi mangaka favorita de Shojo, cada capítulo del Fic será uno del manga Love celeb aunque tendrá ligeras diferencias como las personalidades, en el manga los protas de Love celeb tienden a ser de vez en cuando muy infantiles como Gin cuando piensa en Kirara y al mismo tiempo la chica tiende a ser muy inocente e infantil es por eso que cambiare ese detalle y pondré la personalidad explosiva de nuestro amado Natsu y la "**_**casi"**_** madures de Lucy. Además que en la partes **_**"románticas"**_** las hare más explicitas como se dice **_**"CRUDO Y SIN CENSURA" **_**JAJAJAJA al final de cuenta que será un ****Fic M****, realmente quiero su opinión sincera sobre esto pues si no les gusta lo borro y fin del cuento en un principio quería traducir una historia Nalu que leí pero me decidí por esto en fin sean lo más sinceros posibles ya que si les gusta hare mi mayor esfuerzo en darles capítulos realmente interesantes.**

**El reparto en este capítulo es:**

**Kirara Hanazono: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Ginzou Fijiwara: Natsu Dragneel**

**Ayaka: Lisanna**

**Hanazaki (Manager): Loki**

**Amiga de Kirara: Levy**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Creando a una estrella

**Capítulo 2: Creando a una estrella**

Las estocadas penetraban con fiereza a la muchacha que se retorcía de placer bajo del cuerpo bien tonificado del chico, el joven penetra una vez a la joven haciendo que de la cama caiga estrepitosamente un control remoto logrando que el plasma gigante se encienda dejando ver a una rubia que sonreía mientras era entrevistada. El chico se detiene y observa a la rubia, la mujer bajo suyo se queja ya que las penetraciones habían cesado.

-Yo la conozco- dice la mujer moviéndose para lograr que el chico vuelva a "prestarle atención" –Lucy Heartfilia estuve en el mismo drama que ella aunque yo fui la protagonista y ella un extra-

-Oh ya veo- dice el pelirrosa lamiendo la pierna de la mujer haciéndola gemir de placer

-Me pregunto que hace en Golden Music si ni siquiera tiene una canción- pasa sus manos por la espalda del chico

El pelirrosa vuelve a mirar la entrevista pero esta vez prestando algo de atención a esta…

-_"Nee Heartfilia-san eso que tienes en el cuello es…¿Un chupón?"-_ le pregunta el hombre

-_"¿Uh? ¿Eh? No… yo… esto"- _dice sonrojada llevándose la mano a su cuello

_-"¿No me digas que te trajiste a un chico al vestuario? Que atrevida"-_ le pregunta con una sonrisa pícara mientras la rubia niega sonrojada

El pelirrosa sonríe al ver como la rubia se ponía cada vez más roja antes las preguntas del conductor, el chico deja caer su cuerpo sobre el de la mujer mirando con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios la entrevista. La chica lo mira sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que veía al pelirrosa sonreír y preocuparse de otra cosa que no sea sexo. El chico mira a su compañera llevando su mano a los cortos cabellos albinos y frunce el ceño retirando su mano del cabello de la chica y vuelve a mirar la televisión.

-_"¿Sera maquillaje?"-_ dice el conductor acercando su mano al cuello de la chica

_-"N-NO"-_ grita Lucy pasando a llevar el cabello del reportero que resultó ser una peluca que cayo justamente en su cabeza

La albina y el pelirrosa miran asombrados y con una gotita en la nuca aquella escena, la peli blanca estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el pelirrosa estalla en risas llamando la atención la albina

-Es la primera vez que te veo reír así Nat… digo Salamander- le dice

El chico mira la televisión sin prestarle atención al comentario de la albina _"Joder Luce es divertida"…_

-_"Lo siento de verdad lo siento"- _se disculpa Lucy con un furioso conductor

-Oye eso no es broma, si Heartfilia-san hace enojar a ese conductor es adiós a su carrera musical- comenta la albina mirando la televisión igual que el pelirrosa

-_"Lo siento, Lo siento"- _se sigue disculpando la rubia haciendo una reverencia mientras una voz dice que se irán a comerciales

-Oye Salamander ¿Fue tan gracioso?- le pregunta al ver como todavía el chico no paraba de reír

-Hey Lisanna… Ya no te necesito más, me has aburrido- dice el pelirrosa sin mirarla parando de reír

-¿E-eh? ¡¿Q-que estás diciendo acabamos de tener sexo?! T-tú me prometiste que me harías brillar- grita desesperada aferrándose a el

-¿Hmn? Todavía me estás hablando- la mira –Lárgate antes de que termine de contar hasta diez y así olvidarte o ¿prefieres que te odie?-

-S-salamander-tartamudea la chica parándose de la cama

-No soy encantador- le sonríe sádicamente

-N-No te enojes Yo ya me voy- dice recogiendo su ropa mientras Salamander cuenta y una vez lista lo mira –Llámame cuando quieras- y se marcha

Salamander se recuesta en la cama llevando su mano a su cabeza frunciendo el ceño _"Por un minuto desee que la puta esa fuera la rubia virgen", _suspira poniéndose serio _"Desde cuando me pongo así por una estúpida chica"_ Natsu negó firmemente con la cabeza se estaba comportando realmente extraño y él no era así además solo la conoció por casualidad esa mujer no podía hacerlo cambiar tanto o eso pensaba el chico golpeándose la cabeza abrumado sintiendo su cuerpo caliente al recordar la suavidad del blanco cuello de la rubia.

-Lucy…-

Mientras tanto en el estudio se escucha dentro de un camerino fuertes regaños de parte de cierto peli anaranjado mientras otra pedía disculpa desesperada

-Lucy no me gusta decir esto a las mujeres pero ¿Eres idiota? – Aprieta su puño –Ese hombre es muy famoso y poderoso estamos perdidos ahora-

-L-lo siento mucho- se disculpa con los ojos nublados

-Seré honesto contigo estoy muy decepcionado- dice suspirando cansado

-Yo… Loki…Perdón-

-La razón por la que te deje en ese departamento es porque no tienes talento- pone su dedo en la frente de la chica –Es por eso que si utilizabas tu cuerpo podrías conseguir algo bueno-

-L-Loki-

-Acuéstate con el presentador esta noche hay que ver si se soluciona así el embrollo- la mira molesto –acuéstate con alguien con autoridad, ¡maldita sea Lucy! -

Loki la mira y sale de la habitación dejando a Lucy llorando mientras susurra un lastimero Lo siento, Loki del otro lado de la puerta suspira al oír los llantos de la chica sintiendo lastima por ella aunque no le gustara asi era este mundo en muy pocas ocasiones alguien podía triunfar solo con su talente en ocasiones se debía sacrificar la dignidad sabía que estaba mal pedirle eso a la chica pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Estaba dispuesto a entrar a disculparse pero vuelve a molestarse al recordar la escena con la peluca agarrándose su cabello con ira. Loki camina por el estacionamiento mientras habla por teléfono una vez finalizada la llamada guarda el aparto, alza levemente su mirada para toparse con un chico pelirrosa que pasa por su lado felizmente _"A ese sujeto… lo he visto antes_" piensa el peli anaranjado para seguir su camino.

El pelirrosa camina divertido cuando visualiza a cierta rubia sentada en el suelo recargada en una muralla _"Allí esta"_ se dice a si mismo el pelirrosa conteniendo las ganas de poder reírse a carcajadas de ella por lo sucedido con ese conductor _"JAJA incluso le cayó en la cabeza, esta virgen es graciosa"_

-Lucy-

-¡Ah! ¡Loki!- dice esperanzada la chica para luego volver a su estado deprimente al percatarse de su error

-Por lo menos disimula virgen llorona- le dice bajando a su altura

-¡ES POR TU CULPA MALDITO LOBO! ¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS HECHO ESE CHUPON AHORA! yo…- le grita con furia pero su voz comenzó a apagarse

-Entonces lo siento- le dice no muy sincero, la chica lo mira molesta pero vuelve a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas

-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo siempre me rio con los estúpidos trabajos- solloza –pero sé que al final no tengo ni una gota de talento, ya no quiero más-

Lucy cierra sus ojos recordando el día que Loki la encontró, era un día común y corriente iba caminando por la calle riendo junto a Levy y Gajeel cuando Loki la detiene diciéndole _"Quiero hacer de ti una bella hada que nadie pueda borrar tu resplandor cuando extiendas tu magia en el escenario", _aprieta sus puños mordiéndose el labio inferior ella no era una persona destinada a brillar no podía ser un hada… sencillamente ella era una más del montón.

-Pero todo fue mal al final termine traicionando a la persona que tenía confianza en mí- solloza –todo se fue al carajo, al maldito carajo-

-Oye mira que eres señorita- le dice el pelirrosa

-todo término… mi carrera mi futuro…todo se fue a la mierda-

El pelirrosa frunce el ceño al ver como la chica se insulta a sí misma una y otra vez sin parar por alguna razón le molestaba eso sentía que con cada palabra algo en el ardía, Salmander agarra el cabello de la rubia haciendo que esta levante su mirada dejando expuesto su rostro lastimero a causa de las lágrimas, el chico chasquea la lengua acercándose a la rubia para lamer sus lagrimas

-Rara- dice mientras pasa su lengua por su mejilla-Yo puedo borrar todos los errores que has cometido, Luce…-

-¿eh?- suelta la rubia aun sin dejar de llorar

-Pero con una condición- la mira con una sonrisa –vuélvete mía, se de mi propiedad-

-Yo…-murmura la chica

-Verdad, tu no quieres ser comprada por mi riqueza ¿Cierto?- sonríe –estoy seguro de ello puesto que me golpeaste y eres la primera mujer que lo hace, pero en tu situación-

Lucy aprieta sus puños recordando las palabras de Loki _"Acuéstate con alguien con autoridad",_ Lucy traga duro y mira al pelirrosa

-T-tu eres un tipo… ¿Con autoridad?- le pregunta

-Bueno- pasa su mano por su cabello alborotado llevándolo hacia atrás para luego lanzarle una seductora mirada –Soy el tipo con mayor autoridad en todo Japón-

Lucy abre sus ojos enormemente para luego cerrarlo limpiándose las lágrimas…había tomado su decisión, mira al pelirrosa que aun la mira con determinación con esos atrayentes ojos jade. Lucy suspira acercándose nerviosa al pelirrosa el cual cerro sus ojos, siente su corazón palpitar mientras se cuestiona lo que está a punto de hacer _"Estoy aceptando esto como un pequeño niño aceptando las reglas del juego" _se acerca a los labios del pelirrosa posando suavemente los suyos sobre los del aceptando ser suya. Loki mira desde lejos lo sucedido mientras se acomoda sus lentes

-Ya veo así que eso paso- dice mirando con seriedad la escena para luego marcharse

Lucy se separa sonrojada después de todo era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa en besar a alguien, el chico se para mientras se pasa los dedos sobre su boca para luego mirar a la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante

-Poca cosa pero servirá- la toma de la cintura –Ahora sube-

-¡¿Q-Que?! Es mi primera vez y ¡¿Yo arriba?!- grita muy sonrojada

-¡IDIOTA! QUE TE SUBAS A MI LIMOSINA PERVERTIDA- le grita el chico _"Y se supone que yo soy el caliente aquí"_

Lucy sube a la limosina sorprendiéndose de la amplitud de esta, Salamander la mira para luego correr una pequeña cortina mostrando una ventanita que da hacía en chofer corre el cristal…

-No importa lo que oigas no te detengas hasta llegar allí-le dice

El chofer asiente, salamander cierra la ventanilla y corre la cortina para luego dirigirse a una muy nerviosa rubia

-Y bien comencemos-se acerca a ella -¿Quieres que te coja?-

-Yo...bueno…etto- tartamudea nerviosa ante la cercanía del chico

El pelirrosa besa a Lucy cogiéndola de la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla observando el sonrojo de ella _"Tan inocente"_ sonríe en medio del beso, muerde el labio de Lucy y esta vez recibiendo la respuesta esperada, Lucy jadea al sentir como salamander introduce su lengua dentro de su boca explorando cada rincón de su boca _"¿P-porque le estoy permitiendo hacer esto?"_ pensó la chica.

El chico se separa de la rubia posicionándose detrás de ella, Lucy lo mira sobresaltada cuando siente como este sujeta sus muñecas alzándolas. La rubia apunto de quejarse se detiene al sentir como con la otra mano del pelirrosa navega entre su ropa hasta llegar a sus pechos pellizcando su pezón haciéndola estremecer.

-P-para eso no, es vergonzoso detente- ruega la chica

El chico sonríe sin dejar de masajear los pechos de la chica _"¿Qué mierda con ella? Sus pechos son jodidamente enormes"_ con su boca sujeta los tirantes de la pollera de Lucy tirando levemente para deshacer el nudo

-NO te lo suplico eso no AHHH- gime cuando Salamander vuelve a pellizcar su pezón

-Te resistes mucho, si dejas de negarte no lo suelto- le dice dejado de tirar de los tirantes

Lucy se detiene en el acto _"Tan obediente"_ se ríe para sus adentros el pelirrosa, acariciando de manera demandante los pechos de Lucy asiéndola gemir fuertemente. Salamander sonríe…

-Aquí está tu recompensa- le dice tirando de la pollera hasta deshacer el nudo

-¡MENTIROSO!- grita Lucy al ver como cae su pollera dejando expuesto su pecho

Lucy tirita ante la vergüenza suplicándole al chico que deje de mirarla, pero este hace caso omiso a la petición en cambio juega con el pecho de la chica para luego lamer su cuello

-Oh eres tímida-le susurra en el oído - Es increíble que seas virgen teniendo este cuerpo-

-S-salamader-sama- se escucha la voz del chofer

-Oye te dije que no te detengas- le dice molesto

-p-pero llegamos-

-Oh ya veo-sonríe y mira a la chica –lo dejaremos esto para después-

Lucy traga duro y se acomoda la ropa una vez que el chico dejo libre sus manos. Lucy camina tímidamente detrás del pelirrosa mientras este ríe al ver la expresión asustada de la chica, Lucy camino hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sola en un lugar oscuro la chica mira hacia todos lado cuando un brillo en cegador choca contra sus ojos, una vez que su vista se acostumbra al lugar abre sus ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de donde está.

-¿Tokyo Dome?- dice asombrada

-Lucy Heartfilia ¿Cómo se siente estar parada en el escenario que admiras?-dice una vos desde las platea

Lucy mira hacia la platea buscando al progenitor de la voz

-Pague mucho por el Ticket canta algo- le sonríe el pelirrosa

-Y-yo no tengo una canción- le dice avergonzada

-No hay problema- dice el chico chasqueando los dedos de manera que comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía

-¿de quién es esta canción?- le pregunta la chica mientras disfruta de la melodía

-Tuya, es tu canción de debut producida por Tsuntsuku-

-_¿Quién es este chico?- _se dice a sí misma la rubia

-Esto no puede ser real….es una cámara oculta-traga duro –el show, la canción y la película son bromas ¿No?-

El pelirrosa frunce el ceño molesto _"Esta chica me está tomando el pelo ¿No?"_

-esto no es real ¿Quién eres realmente?- le pregunta nerviosa

El pelirrosa salta desde la platea cayendo con elegancia en el escenario asombrando a la rubia, el chico alza su mirada haciendo sonrojar a Lucy _"¿P-porqué me late el corazón cada vez que me mira?", _el chico sin dejar de mirarla se aproxima hacia ella

-Muchos me conocen como Salamander en la industria- la mira serio –pero eso es solo un apodo mi verdadero nombre es Natsu Dragneel-

-¿N-Natsu Dragneel?- lo mira asombrada –ese nombre tu eres…-

-¿No te lo dije? Soy el hombre con mayor autoridad en Japón- le sonríe –Por tu mirada veo que sabes quién soy ¿satisfecha princesa?-

Lucy lo mira embobada no era posible que él sea Natsu Dragneel, el hijo de Igneel Dragneel la persona más poderosa de Japón económicamente, había leído en algunas ocasiones de Natsu pero nunca había visto una foto de él y ella no podía creer que realmente esto estuviera pasando. Natsu la mira y prosigue con su discurso

-Te hare una estrella- se acerca –Llenare Tokyo dome con tus Fans y…-

-Natsu…-susurra la rubia haciendo sonreír al pelirrosa

-cuando este lugar este totalmente lleno… Te hare MIA- le dice poniendo un pose jodidamente sexy

Lucy siente la sangre de su cuerpo hervir ante la mirada del pelirrosa que por alguna razón hacían recordar su niñez cuando vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Magnolia, el chico la mira con lujuria acercándose a ella agarrándola sin mucho cuidado atrayéndola hacia el para susurrarle en el oído

-¿Por qué no haces algo de práctica?-

Lucy se sonroja y mira al pelirrosa perdiéndose en su mirada jade mientras este tiene una mano en su brazo y la otra apretando uno de sus pecho, Lucy cierra los ojos y se dice a sí misma _"He caído"._

CONTINUARA….


	3. Marcas

**Capítulo 3: Marcas**

"_Natsu Dragneel Hijo de Igneel Drageel el empresario más hábil de la historia de Japón llegando a ser conocido como el número uno en todo Japón, Natsu Dragneel su hijo prodigio que tan solo a sus 17 años es reconocido por sus grandes habilidades en el manejo de la empresa, Natsu ha ganado centenares de premios en diversas áreas como deportes, artes, música, computación, etc. Gracias aquellas habilidades en los negocios a su corta edad se le ha ofrecido la oportunidad de volverse el primer ministro de Japón aunque se desconoce hasta hoy cuál es su decisión respecto a esto. También se habla que el joven prodigio posee un grupo de gente elite con habilidades que han facilitado su salto a la fama sobre aquellas personas las identidades se mantienen ocultas"._

-Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo Loki- dice un sujeto entregándole unos papeles

-No, eso suficiente Gracias Escorpio saluda a Acuarios- le agradece Loki

-Nos vemos-

Loki camino mirando el documento que le entrego Escorpio aunque solo había leído una parte del ya era totalmente impresiónate, este sujeto el cual era conocido normalmente como SALAMANDER por diversas razones le caía como anillo al dedo para lanzar al estrellato a Lucy, frunció el ceño al pensar que Lucy le había ocultado lo sucedido con el pelirrosa miro su teléfono después arreglaría cuentas con la rubia.

Los gemidos resonaban por el desierto Domo, Lucy yacía recostada en el suelo mientras el pelirrosa lamia desesperadamente el blanco cuello de la chica, Natsu mira los hermosos ojos achocolatados sintiendo un extraño calor en su interior, esa chica lo estaba encendiendo solo con la mira. Natsu se acerca al rostro de la chica besándola apasionadamente como si tratase de dovorarla, la dulzura que desprendia la boca de la rubia poco a poco se estaba transformando en una adicción… una muy placentera adicción, el pelirrosa se separa de los labios de la chica provocando que esta suspire…

-¿te gusta?- le dijo con un sonrisa

-AHHHH- Lucy Gemio sonrojándose cuando sintió la mano de Natsu bajo de su pollera

Lucy mira detenidamente por alguna razón aquellos ojos jade se le hacían tan familiares… solo una vez sintió que una mirada podía devorarla pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, Lucy trata de regular su respiración para poder decirle algo al pelirrosa pero no alcanza cuando siente la mano del chico viajar por su muslo hasta llegar a su ropa interior _"¿Por qué mierda llevo falda?",_ Lucy no se dio cuenta en que minuto paso pero de la nada un miedo la atrapo cuando sintió los dedos de Natsu cerca de su intimidad, trago duro tratando de articular sus palabras…

-N-No puedo- susurro

-¿Eh?- soltó el pelirrosa quitando su mano de la intimidad de la rubia

-No puedo… no puedo ¡NO PUEDO! ¡TENGO MUCHO MIEDO! -lloro Lucy

-¿M-miedo?- dijo atónito el pelirrosa, era la primera vez que oia a una chica decir que temia tener sexo con el.

-Se que no debería decirlo depues de todo acepte esto pero me siento realmente aterrada- le dice tratando de limpiarse el rostro –Y-Yo no quiero que sea asi-

-¿Como?- pregunta confuso –Oye esto se esta volviendo raro-

-Lo se pero que quieres que haga soy vigen y tengo que hacerlo con alguien que nisiquiera me ama- le dice llorando a mares –Yo hacerlo con alguien que me ame y yo lo ame-

-Eso es estúpido si quieres sexo solo tienes que hacerlo- dice arqueando una ceja

-Perdoname por ser estúpida entonces, yo no quiero hacerlo asi- hace un puchero

-A-arreglatelas sola esto me sobrepasa- le dice parándose

-L-lo siento N-No no te vayas, si te vas estare en problemas- le suplica aferrándose a el mientras llora –H-Hare lo que sea menos eso, realmente no puedo…por favor-

-Ya cállate RUBIA- le grita –No pienso tener sexo contigo AHORA-apunta a su cuello –¡TU LO DIJISTE HARAS LO QUE SEA NO TE ARREPIENTAS ¿OK?!-

-C-Claro…-murmura avergonzada

-¡Eso espero mientras lo hagas tendras Shows y otros beneficios!- le grita

-¡¿Qué hare con el insidente de la peluca?!- le pregunta

-Nada, ¡Yo te cuidare!- le grita dando fin a la discusión, suspira –Chica rara-

-Eh- suelta Lucy sonrojándose

Natsu mira a Lucy y la sujeta del cabello haciéndola alzar su mirada, pasa sus dedos por los rosados labios de la rubia para luego posar su mirada en el chupon que le hizo con anterioridad.

- recuerdalo-toca su cuello delicadamente-Que has sido comprada por mi-

Lucy lo mira imprecionada dispuesta a decir algo pero el pelirrosa se le adelanta

-Si desaparece lo volvere a poner ¿entendido?- le dice acercando su cara a la de ella

-C-claro- responde _"¿Qué cosa?"_

-Bien- dice volteándose para marcharse

-Esper… ¡SALAMANDER-SAN!- le grita la rubia

Natsu se para de seco mirándola molesto haciendo estremecer a la rubia que se queda conjelado en donde estaba

-¡NO me llames asi!- le grita

-Pero todo el mundo te llama asi- le cuestiona

-No me gusta pero con esos idiotas ARGG me da igual- la mira –Me llamo Natsu, NA-TSU ¿Lo captas?-

-Si N-Natsu- responde

-Bien,¿Qué quieres?- dice cruzándose de brzasos

-Si te vas a casa porfavor puedes dejarme en la mia- le ruega con una mirada de cachorrito mojado –¿Si?-

A Natsu le sale un Tic en el ojo no podía creer lo de esta chica, por alguna estraña razón no podía contra ella y eso lo estaba cabreando. Lucy lo mira sonriente senta cómodamente en el asiento trasero causando que al chico le sobresaliera una venita. Una vez dejado a Lucy en su departamento Natsu se dirige a su mansión, el chico supira pesadamente bajándose de la Limosina

-BIENVENIDO NATSU-SAMA- dicen en coro un monton de sirviente

-Como sea-responde el chico quitándose la chaqueta

-Natsu-sama ¿Quiere cenar? Hay carne asada su favorita- le dice un moyorodo

-Callate viejo, quiero estar solo- le dice lanzándole su chaqueta

-Como desee Natsu-sama- responde el anciano

Natsu camina rápidamente hacia su habitación dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama, siente su cuerpo arder de manera inusial causando en el una extraña sed. Natsu se endera un poco gritando el nombre de una de sus sirvientas, una chica entra temblorosa a la habitacion

-¿M-me llamo Natsu-sama?- pregunta timidamente

-Estoy caliente –le dice mirándola como si la desnudara

-N-Natsu-sama eso esta mas alla de mis deberes- le comunica sonrojada

-Me importa muy poco- agarra la mano de la mujer –Si quieres después te doy un pequeño regalito por tu dedicacion-

La mujer se sonroja y asiente, Natsu recuesta a la mujer en la cama recorriéndola con sus vigorosas manos para luego comenxzar a desabrochar el vestido de mucama que ella llevada. Natsu se acerca a los labios de la mujer besándola lentamente comienza a cerrar sus ojos cuando la imagen de la rubia pasa por su mente haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe

-¡ES SUFICIENTE VETE!- le grita el pelirrosa parándose de la cama-Vuelve a tus deberes-

-L-Lo siento Mucho Amo- le dice arregando su ropa para asi marchándose del lugar

Natsu se diriguiendose a la ventana, apoya una de sus manos en el crital observando su jardín el chico frunce el ceño golpeando el cristal causando un leve trizadura, el pelirrosa comienza a maldecir

-Este mundo es tan aburrido-suelta el chico mirando nuevamente el patio -¿Qué es esta ssensacion que siendo? ¿Qué me estas haciendo?-suspira –Lucy Heartfilia-

El chico se deja caer en el suelo dejando escapar nuevamente un suspiro mientras que por su mente pasan pequeños Flashes de cuando era niño jugando con una niña de la cual no recuerda su nombre y rostro pero de algo estaba seguro la rubia le provocaba lo mismo que esa niña de su infancia, el chico mira hacia el lado vijandose como algo se hacer a el haciéndolo soreir de manera…natural.

-Aye- maulla un ¿Gato azul?

-Happy, ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunta el pelirrosa acurrucándose en el regaso de Natsu

-Aye…- maulla mas bajito

-JAJAJA no tengo idea de como aprendiste a decir Aye en vez de Nya JAJAJA y tu color JAJAJA realmente eres especial- le acaricia el pelaje

Natsu se para sosteniendo a su estraño gato azulado en sus brazos, recostándose con el en la cama lo mira y le cuenta

-Encontre a una extraña gatita-

Muy lejos de la mansión Dragneel , Lucy depues de haer sudo dejada se da un baño para asi luego ir a la agencia donde Loki la estaba esperando. Una vez allí Lucy entra a la oficiona para ser recibida por un muy molesto Loki.

-Dijiste que no dormiste con nadie- la mira amenazante –Y ahora sale que tienes algo con el hijo de los Dragneel-

-L-lo siento pero esto tiene una esplicaxion- lo mira –Realmente no me acosté con el-

-Ya calla Lucy, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Salto cielo- supira –Estamos hablkando de Natsu Dragneel el no es cualquier persona-

-Lo siento pero te lo juro nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían asi- funce el seño algo fastidiada –ademas en mi defensa antes no tenia idea de quien lo conoci por casualidad cuando me salva de un pervertido y resulto que el lo era mas- aprieta la mandibula –No sabes como en estos minutos me estoy odiando por haver aceptao sus condiciones para que me ayude-

-Lucy lo se pero no tengo el derecho a decir algo ya que yo te mande a ese logar para empesar, además ¿Seras tonta?-arque una ceja –Todo el mundo sabe que la persona conocida como Salamander es muy poderosa-

-P-pero nunca he oído ese nombre en mi vida cuando lo conoci no lo asimile a la familia Dragneel es joven y déjame decirlo no tiene el toque de elegancia esperado para alguien de su categoria- trata de defenderse la joven

-Lo entiendo pero ¿sabes en lo que estamos metido?- la chica asiente –Dime algo ¿Sabes que el esta elegido para ser el próximo primer ministro?- La chica lo mira con un signo de interrogación, Loki suspira y le susurra en el oído algunas cosas recpecto a Natsu

-Woo…-suelta Lucy imprecionada, parpadea un par de veces y…-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESE CHICO?! ¿CUANTOS AÑOS DIJISTE QUE TIENE? OH MI DIOS ¿EN QUE ME METI?- grito muy pero muy asombrada Lucy

-Siento que recien ves la magnitud del problema-suspira-eres jodidamente lenta-

Lucy mira a Loki y saca la lengua de manera inocente el peli naranjo solo la mira con una sonrisa resignado Lucy siempre será Lucy sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre. Al dia siguiente Lucy mira hacia todos lados observando la preparación de un estelar en el que participara, Lucy parieta el cuello de su camisa ocultando la marca. Dispuesta a ir al esenario del estelar para comenzar a rrodar el show oye los gritos ensordecedores

-OH MI DIOS ES SALAMANDER-SAMA- chilla una chica

-Es tan guapo- comenta otra

-AHHH, Me lo comería ahora mismo-

-Le daría un hijo-

-Creo que me voy a volver Gay- dice uno de los chicos

-Te apoyo- dice otro

Lucy mira a Natsu para luego sonrojarse a medida que el chico avanza, Lucy traga duro y sube al escenario para comenzar la filmación. El Show dio inicio de manera nomal, Lucy sujeta el cuello de su camisa mirando de reojo a natsu para sonrojarse fervientemente al ver la mirada Jade puesta en ella, el chico la mira con con lujuria lamiéndose los dedos, el cuerpo de Lucy comienza a arder ante esto el chico hace una señal a la rubia indicando su cuello la chica lo mira tratando de negase el chico frunce el ceño y mueve sus lavios sin articular palabra solo con gestos le dide a la rubia "Me pertenes, muestrales"Lucy baja la mirada mordiéndose el labio alza su mirada para toparse con la arrogante sonrisa del pelirrosa.

Lucy suspira retirando temblorosamente sus manos para luego abrir su camisa dejando espuesto lel chupon en su cuello

-N-Natsu- ceirra los ojos –Por fvor olvídalo todo- finaliza

El director grita corte al ver la repentina reacción de la chica, Los hombre presenten comienzan a lanzar silbidos y comentarios lansivos dirigidos a la rubia sobre aquel chupon en su cuello, Natsu desvia la mirada molesto por alguna razón los comentarios de esos sujetos lo estaban irritando mas de lo normal pero lo que mas le molestaba era lo dicho por la rubia "Acaso pretende dejar esto, no señor nadie reshasa a Natsu Dragneel". Lucy baja rápidamente corriendo hacia los camerinos para marcharse de una vez por toda de este mundo… al final no podía hacer algo como eso… vender su cuerpo esta mas alla de su limite sinsillamente no puede, Lucy corre pero antes de doblar en una esquina es sujeta por su brazo haciéndola voltear.

-LUCE- grita molesto el pelirrosa –NI PIENSES QUE TE OLVIDARE, estúpida virgen- susurra lo ultimo

-S-sueltame me lastimas-se queja –Te lo suplico realmente no puedo hacer esto, es mucho para mi… ERES MUCHO PARA MI-

-Chica rara ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Bueno no me importa en realidad ¿Qué fue eso?- la mira con seriedad -¿Por qué pusite esa exprcion sonrojada frente a otros hombres?-

-¿QUE?- dice confundida

-¡NO VUELVAS A ENSEÑAR El CHUPON Y SONROJARTE FRENTE A OTROS!-

-Espero un segundo SALAMANDER TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE LO HICIERA- le grita la chica molesta

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SIMPLEMENTE NO LO HAGAS- le grita

-CALLATE, NO SABES LA VERGÜENZA QUE PASE POR TU CULPA- lo mira amenazante –DEBERIAS EXPERIMENTARLO TAMBIEN-

Lucy agarra a Natsu por la bufanda atrayendolo hacia ella, Lucy mira directamente los ojos de Natsu causando que el chico se estremeciera ante la mirada chocolate. Lucy pasa sus ojos por el cuello de Natsu mirándolo seriamente percatándose de una cicatriz en su cuello por el lado derecho alza una ceja por alguna razón se le hacia familiar niega con la cabeza y besa el lado izquierdo del cuello del pelirrosa, Natsu se queda hecho una piedra al sentir los suaves labios de la rubia sussionando su piel… Lucy se retira empujadolo levemente hacia atrás apuntando su cuello

-VALE- le grita –SI ESCONDES ESE CHUPON NO TE LO PERDONARE-

-¿Chupon?- pregunta confundido para luego mirarse el cuello –OYE TU- grita molesto

Lucy le saca la lengua y corre hasta perderse en los pasillo, Natsu mira el chupon sintiendo levemente sus mejillas arder

-Asi que… ¿No me lo perdonaras si lo oculto?- murmura el pelirrosa retirándose su bufanda –Maldita rubia rara-

Lucy se detiene y mira hacia atrás percatándose de que el pelirrosa no la ha seguido, sonríe con satisfacción para luego poner una mirada preocupada

-Yo…¿Estubo bien lo que hice?- pasa su mano por su cabello –No importa ne creo a ver hecho algo malo-

-LUUUUCY- se oye un grito que se acerca

La rubia tiembla al ver como un peli anaranjodo se acerca a ella hecho un demonio, la chica deja escapar un chillo sabiendo lo que le espera y eso es….unas largas hoas de intensivo regaño y un ¿Qué significa olvídalo todo?.

Natsu camina por los pacillos de su mansión hasta llegar al comedor y sentarse o mejor dicho echarse sobre la silla

-Su comida será traída en un segundo joven amo- dice un mayordomo para luego alzar una ceja –Señor ¿Y su bufanda? Además esa marca es…-

El mayordomo no continua y a cambio se sonrosa al igual que los otros sivientes de la masion al ver la marca roja en el cuello del pelirrosa, Natsu mira la marca y frunce el ceño

-No lo entiendo-dice tomando una fresa -¿Qué me hiso esa mujer?-

Natsu se lleva la fresa a la boca degustando su sabor "tiene un sabor parecido a sus beso" peinsa el chico para luego atorase con un troso, toce frenéticamente llevando su mano a su cuello ocultando la marca

-¡¿POR QUE COJONES ESTOY HACIENDO LO QUE ELLA DIJO?!- gruñe molesto -¡SOY NATSU DRAGNEEL! YO NO RECIBO ORDENES – señala al mayodordomo –NO QUIERO FRESAS TÁIGANME OTRA COSA –

LA muchedombre comienza a moverse retirando las cuales ellos pensaron adoradas fresas del pelirrosa ya que desde pequeño había adorado esta fruta siempre decía que le recordaban a alguien y por eso no llegaban a entender el porque de su repentino cambio. Natsu lleva su mano a su pecho y murmura para si mismo

-Madicion estúpida rubia estoy caliente- deja escapar un quejido -¿Qué me histe mujer? ¿Quién eres?-

Natsu se reclina en la silla pensando en la rubia que lo traía extrañamente loco, deja escapar un enome suspiro para luego susurrar el nombre de la dueña de aquellos lamentos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola gracias a quienes lo han leido, dejenme decirles que recapacite un poco... no mucho enrealidad y desde este capitulo en adelante la historia cambiara asi que no tendra tanto parecido al desarrollo de la original (Aunque de vez en cuando si), lo estuve pensando ya que Natsu y Gin son muy pero muy opustos, en fin tambien quiero aclarar que en el maga de Mayu el manager quiere algo con su estrella dejenme decirles que aqui NO y la razon se las dare mas adelante ademas ya estoy un poco cansada de que Loki se quiera ligar a Lucy, tambien desde el proximo capitulo aparecera el grupo de Natsu y sobre Lisanna ella tambien volvera a aparecer y no sera la unica que querra hacerle la vida imposible a Lucy pondre mas chicas hasta puede que una prometida pero no solo para hacer sufrir a Lucy sino que tambien pondre el haren que ira a por ella para poner muy celoso a Natsu.**

**Una preguntas ya que quiero vuestra opinion:**

**¿Prefieren que Lucy sea solo cantante o actriz? mmm ¿o las dos?**

**¿Que prefieren?**

**En fin realmente les agradesco a quienes la han leido, besos y abrazos**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos**

**luigiiii:** Muchas gracias por leer, realmente te lo agradesco besos.

**NaLu: **Como dije antes solo hasta este capitulo se paracera desde ahora hare los cambios, espero que te interese besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO BESOS**


	4. Bienvenida a Fairy Tail

**Capitulo 4: Bienvenida a Fairy Tail**

Los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban un hermoso cuarto color rosa pastel, una hermosa joven de rubios cabellos descansaba en la cama situada a un lado de la ventana del cuarto. Cuando los cálidos rayos del sol chocaron con su rostro ocasionando que poco a poco comenzara a abrir sus bellos ojos color café chocolate.

Lucy lleva una de sus manos a su rostro tallando sus ojos cuando de repente se para apresuradamente de la cama entrando en pánico…

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!-grito quitándose la pijama y colocándose unos jeans.

Lucy comienza a vestirse cuando se detiene soltando una carcajada…

-Es cierto renuncie-se dijo a si misma Lucy quitándose el jeans para sustituirlo por la falda de su uniforme escolar.

La joven se termina de color su uniforme mientras su rostro refleja una mirada melancólica, todos aquellos esfuerzos que hizo se habían ido a la mierda tan rápido que ni ella misma se lo cree todavía, todo por ese estúpido lobo rosado ¿Caballero? Si claro…

**FLASH BACK**

-¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!-le exige una explicación un muy molesto Loki

-Lo siento-desvió su mirada Lucy –pero no puedo-

-Lo sé-suspira el peli anaranjado –Supuse que sería mucho para ti-

-Como no tienes idea-le sonríe –Gracias por todo-

-Lucy…-dice con un tono de voz triste

-No te preocupes, después de todo yo no nací para esto-

Loki le sonríe triste a la joven rubia para luego darle un cálido abrazo…

-Si no hubiera…-pero es interrumpido

-No, yo sé que no lo iste con malas intenciones-se separa un poco-no te preocupes-

Loki acaricia los rubios cabellos de la chica y luego le da un pequeño beso en la frente…

-No pude hacerte brillar-

-pero lo intentaste-se aleja y comienza a caminar –Saluda de mi parte al director bigotudo y a Aries, diles que lo siento-

Loki se sonroja al oír el nombre de la pelirrosa, pero luego asiente alzando su mano despidiéndose de la rubia.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Lucy deja escapar un cansado suspiro para sí tomar su mochila encaminándose hacia su escuela…

-Adiós-se despide antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa

Por otro lado cierto pelirrosa gruñía molesto sentando en un banco que claramente era uno de los que pertenece a las escuelas. Natsu miraba molesto a las chicas que suspiraban por el cada que hacia algún movimiento…

-Oye cerebro de lava, cambia la cara… cierto no puedes-se burló un pelinegro azulado de Natsu

-Cierra el pico Stripper-ordena malhumorado

-Oh mira estoy temblando-ironizo el chico

-Gray-sama no lo provoque-le pidió una tímida peli azul

-TSK-se alejó el pelinegro para ponerse al lado de la chica y demostrarle afecto

Natsu mira con algo de odio como la pareja se demuestra "cariño", el chico desvía su mirada bufando _"¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? Arrg todo es culpa de esa estúpida rubia"_ gruñe internamente el pelirrosa, Natsu se para rápidamente para salir del salón antes que sus queridos amigos empezaran a demostrar su cariño no solo con palabras y pequeños besos cuando…

-S-salamander-sama-le llama una pelimorada

-_"Y esta ¿Quién es?"-_alza una ceja confundido

-me preguntaba si tu…-murmura la chica sonrojada _"Ya veo otra perra"_ se dice le chico a si mismo

Natsu toma el brazo de la chica encaminándose a un apartado salón de la escuela empujándola dentro de este, la chica en el suelo se queja pero en callada por un demandante y apasionado beso por parte del pelirrosa. Natsu mira a la chica que rápidamente comienza a corresponderle causando algo de… ¿Asco? en él, Natsu lleva una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de la chica penetrándola con dos de sus dedos haciéndola gemir entre el beso.

-Mira lo húmeda que estas-le dice el chico mostrándole sus dedos empapados

-T-te… q-quiero dentro-le ruega. _"Perra fácil"_ piensa Natsu

Natsu le quita las bragas introduciendo ferozmente dentro del cuerpo de la muchacha la cual rápidamente comienza a mover sus caderas desenfrenadamente, las embestidas son rudas y profundas por parte del chico… nada tierno más bien cruel, el pelirrosa cierra sus ojos cuando la imagen de la rubia que últimamente ha estado rondando se cabeza aparece de manera muy fantasiosa.

La chica debajo del pelirrosa es sustituida por Lucy la cual tenía el cabello revuelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas, una fina capa de sudor cubría su blanquecina piel mientras gemía debido a las penetraciones que él le impartía, Natsu abre sus ojos enormemente mirando a la mujer que evidentemente no era la rubia deteniendo las embestidas y saliendo de ella…

-¿Salamander-sama?-

_-"Natsu"-_escuchaba el pelirrosa la voz de la rubia en su cabeza

-Vete-ordeno Natsu encaminándose cerca de la ventana

-Yo…-la chica se para algo aturdida colocándose las bragas

-¡LARGO!-grito el chico

La chica se sacude temerosa saliendo del salón, Natsu gruñe molesto mirando hacia fuera….

-Maldita rubia además… ¡ESO FUE MUY FANTASIOSO!-choco los puños contra la muralla

-Valla que estas mal-se burló Gray desde la puerta-la pobre Laki ni culpa tiene-

-Vete a coger a Juvia y déjame solo-gruño _"Así que era la puta de Laki ¿Qué no tenía novio?"_

-Ya lo hice, además ¿Quién es la rubia que te tiene loco?-le pregunto

-No te importa-lo mira –Y no me tiene loco yo la tengo loca-

-Si ya me di cuenta-le dijo con un gran tono de sarcasmo –Oye ¿no será la chica del incidente de la peluca?-

Natsu miro sorprendido a Gray sonrojándose levemente cosa que hiso reír a enormes carcajadas a pelinegro.

-Santo cielo que estas mal-lo mira-En fin quería preguntarte sobre esos dos ¿Los has visto?-

-No-se encoje de hombros-suelen venir de vez en cuando pero como sabes que aquí la asistencia no importa, bueno no vienen-

-Lo suponía-estura sus brazos –Bueno si los ves diles que hay trabajo-

-Claro-

Gray sale del salón dejando nuevamente solo al pelirrosa en el cuarto, Natsu mira hacia afuera cuando una gran idea pasa por su mente y por todos los medios la haría realidad.

-Lucy-

Las horas pasaron y con ellas el fin de la jornada escolar, Lucy guardaba sus cosas cuando sus adorados amigos se acercan a ella

-Oí que renunciaste Lu-chan-le dijo Levy algo triste

-Venga Levy-chan no pongas esa cara, además tu desde hace mucho querías que renunciara a esto- le dice forzando a una sonrisa –Es hora que busque un trabajo normal-

-pero no así…-desvía su mirada

-La enana tiene razón, coneja ¿Qué te hizo renunciar?-le pregunto gajeel

-Un lobo disfrazado de caballero-gruño la rubia

-¿se puede saber quién es?-pregunto Levy

-Ya se los dije ese sujeto salamander-los dos se miraron asombrados –aunque…-una corriente fría recorrió el cuerpo de Levy y gajeel –su verdadero nombre es… Natsu Dragneel-

-¡¿NATSU?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo asombrados, Lucy solo se atinó a asentir

-No puede ser Lu-chan, no puede ser Natsu ¡FUI TONTA SALAMANDER Y NATSU QUE IDIOTA!-grito histérica

-Cálmate enana él no puede saber que nosotros, no obedecimos-le dijo algo nervioso

-No me preocupa eso-apunto a Lucy –encontró juguete el cual se le alejo-miro de manera seria a Gajeel el cual trago duro –imagínate que nos hará cuando sepa que la conocemos-

-Ese idiota infantil-bufo

-se puede saber ¿Qué mierda están hablando?-pregunto Lucy alzando una ceja

Bueno es que…-pero unos gritos desde la entrada de la escuela distraen a Levy

-la encontró-dijo en voz baja Gajeel

Cierto pelirrosa se bajaba de una limosina rompiendo corazones en las chicas, Lucy junto a sus amigos se dirigen nerviosos a la salida cada uno con un motivo diferente, Lucy estaba furiosa, Gajeel preocupado y Levy tratando de pensar una excusa.

-LUCY-grita un muy sonriente pelirrosa

-¡NATSU!-grita molesta

-Que bien recuerdas mi nombre-le sonrió de manera seductora para cambiarla al ver a ciertas personas detrás de la rubia-¡¿GAJEEL Y LEVY?!-

-Hello Salamander- saludo lo más normal que pudo Gajeel

-Hola Natsu-saludo Levy haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le respondió con otra pregunta gajeel

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto una muy confundida Lucy

-Somos amigos de infancia-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, que si no fuera porque la mandíbula de Lucy estaba ajuntada a su boca se le hubiera caído… que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

Levy mire a Lucy pidiendo disculpas a lo igual que Gajeel, Lucy dejo escapar un suspiro, después les pediría una explicación. Natsu miro a Lucy y una sonrisa divertida lo invadió

-Ya lo recuerdo-se acerca a Lucy agarrándola del brazo –ven conmigo-

-¡NO!-se negó ella

-¡QUE VENGAS!-le ordenó molesto

-¡QUE NO Y NO ME GRITES!-

-¡NO TE GRITO, TU ME GRITAS!-

-¡MIRA ESTAS GRITANDO!-

-¡TU EMPESASTE!-

-¡Y TU CONTINUASTE!-

-¡CALLENSE!-grito Levy asiendo que ambos se dejaran de gritar-Bien Natsu, si quieres llevar a alguna parte a Lu-chan primero dime a donde-

-y ¿Por qué debo decirte?-le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Natsuu-lo mirándolo desafiante –Lu-chan es mi mejor amiga no se te ocurra hacer algo más de lo que le has hecho-

-No pareció molestarle-se encogió de hombros mostrando una sonrisa pervertida-además…-llevo sus manos a su bufanda-ella también es traviesa-

Gajeel y Levy se sonrojan levemente al ver la marca del chupón en el cuello del pelirrosa, miraron a Lucy la cual estaba como tomate maduro maldiciendo todo más bien maldiciendo al pelirrosa

-En fin-sonríe-La llevo a Fairy tail-

-Que bien nosotros también íbamos para allá-dice Levy con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?-la mira de mala manera _"Tu…maldita duende"_

-Gajeel Vamos-tomo la mano de Gajeel y Lucy haciéndolos entrar en la limosina de Natsu, antes de subir lo mira –Ni lo sueñes Dragneel, Vamos-

Natsu gruñe y sube a la limosina, mirando de reojo a Lucy que estaba sentada frente de el con Levy.

-Ten-le lanza una bolsa

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunta mientras lo abre pero Levy es más rápida y se lo quita mirando en su interior sorprendiéndose

-Pensé que la harías vestir algo raro-sonríe-Gajeel se acabó nuestro pase libre-le dice a su novio el cual entiendo lo dicho.

-Levy-chan ¿Qué es?-le pregunta curiosa Lucy

Levy sonríe y saca de la bolsa lo que claramente era un uniforme escolar, el uniforme consistía en un bléiser rojo con una curiosa insignia en el lado izquierdo, una corbata y listón dependiendo del gusto los cuales eran blancos con rayas azules, una falda ploma, unas 4 blusas blancas de mangas cortas como largas, medias largas negras… y dos suéter color crema amarillento uno de mangas largas y otro de mangas cortas en fin un conjunto completo de uniforme escolar.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!-grito asombrada

-El uniforme de mi escuela- le sonríe Natsu feliz-desde mañana te vienes a mi escuela-

-¡No!-niega ella entregándole la bolsa con las prendas, mirando a Natsu el cual llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme pero claramente este era el masculino, niega y lo mira desafiante-no puede tengo amigos allí-

-Te refieres a estos dos-apunta a Gajeel y Levy –Ellos realmente son de mi escuela-

-¡¿QUE?!-los mira sorprendidos y estos asienten

-Bueno Lu-chan, es solo que hace un año Natsu nos pidió un trabajo-mira hacia abajo –en el cual debíamos infiltrarnos a tu escuela, bueno lo terminamos pero te conocimos y nosotros…-comenzó a murmurar

-Nos agradaste-complementa Gajeel-Fairy Tail es una buena escuela encuentras buenos amigos pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-pregunto angustiada

-Hay algunas santígüelas rastreras-le sonríe a Lucy –por eso al conocerte nos encariñamos con tu adorable personalidad ¿cierto enana?-Levy asiente feliz

-Pero… yo… cambiarme de escuela-la chica baja su mirada

-Sobre eso ya avise a tu escuela de tu traslado-sonríe más ampliamente el pelirrosa ganándose una mirada de reproche de la chica-además no pusieron resistencia, hablaron sobre tus retrasos y un ¡Qué bien!-

-Malditos-murmuro por lo bajo Lucy

La limosina se detiene y los chicos comienzan a bajar de ella, Lucy se sorprende al ver la enorme academia había oído hablar de la academia para hadas Fairy Tail pero nunca la había visto solo en fotos y realmente era impresionante, Natsu rio al ver como la chica se sombraba por todo. Levy tomo la mano de Lucy…

-Venga Lu-chan a cambiarnos-le sonrió

-¿Cambiarme?-

-No pensaras estar en Fairy con la ropa de tu antiguo colegio-Levy jala a Lucy dentro del edificio dejando solos a los chicos

Luego de unos minutos, Levy sale del camerino de las chicas con su uniforme de la academia, detrás de ella salía tímidamente Lucy la cual llevaba la blusa de mangas cortas, el suéter de mangas corta y la corbata todo el resto del uniforme era lo normal. Gajeel ya con su uniforme correspondiente alaga a las chicas asiendo que ambas se sonrojaran, Levy agarra de la camisa a su novio plantándole un tierno beso haciendo desviar la mirada a Lucy y Natsu, Natsu mira embobado a Lucy, imágenes de él desgarrando el uniforme de la rubia mientras la hacía suya era algo muy tentador que como dé lugar lo haría realidad.

-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail-dijeron en unísono Gajeel y Levy

Lucy sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Gajeel y Levy estaban dispuestos a hacerle un tour por la academia cuando

-Gray dijo que tenían trabajo-les comunico el pelirrosa colocándose al lado de Lucy

-Pero yo quería darle un pasea a Lu-chan por Fairy tail-hizo un puchero Levy

-Yo se lo doy-sonrió Natsu agarrando a Lucy desde la cintura

-¡suéltame!-se quejó ella

-No le hagas nada raro salamander- advirtió Gajeel –La coneja es como mi hermana si me entero que le iste algo le diré a ellos-

Natsu traga duro al pensar en ellos _"¿Lucy los conoce?"_ se preguntaba a sí mismo el pelirrosa

-No Natsu, Lu-chan no los conoce-le dijo Levy adivinado lo que pensaba Natsu –pero sabes que si se entera de lo que estás haciendo te mata-

-Esa bruja-murmura Natsu

Levy resignada se despide de Lucy yéndose con Gajeel, Lucy tiembla al sentir como la mano de Natsu apretaba cada vez más su cintura acercándola a el, trago duro tratando de articular palabra…

-¿N-no me ibas a dar un tour?-le pregunto temerosa

-Oh cierto-la suelta dedicándole una sonrisa para ahora tomar su mano jalándola

Lucy se sorprendió realmente jamás espero que realmente el pelirrosa le diera un tour por la escuela, realmente era mucho más hermosa de lo que se había visto, tenía muchos lugares bonitos y de lo que estaba segura que cuando el chicle rosa se le despegue de ella iría a explorar la biblioteca que déjenme decirles era la más grande que allá visto.

-Bien este es el salón del consejo estudiantil-le dijo el pelirrosa invitando a la rubia a entrar lo cuan ella hizo, una mueca malévola apareció en el rostro de la chico mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta

-¿Quién es el presidente?-le pregunto volteándolo a mirarlo

-Yo-le respondió acercándose peligrosamente a ella –te ves hermosa con el uniforme-

Lucy se sonroja ante el comentario de Natsu el cual la mira con cierta lujuria, Natsu se relamen los labios mientras sus ojos viajan por el cuerpo de Lucy.

-La bufanda-murmura ella llamando la atención del pelirrosa, Natsu sonríe.

-Cierto- Natsu comienza a quitarse la bufanda y luego la corbata desabrochando luego un poco su camisa-Ves aquí esta-le muestra la marca de beso

Lucy desvía la mirada apenada, preguntándose en que momento se le ocurrió hacerle esa marca a él. Lucy se estremece al sentir calor de las manos de Natsu que comienzan a quitarle la corbata

-¡¿Qué haces?!-le grito alarmada tratando de quitárselo

-Quieta-le ordena ahora desabrochando su blusa

Los dedos de Natsu delinean el lugar donde la marca que le hizo con anterioridad se encontraba, una sonrisa surco su rostro. Lucy avergonzada pasa sus dedos sin querer por el cuello del pelirrosa haciéndolo estremecer, los ojos de ambos se encontraron por alguna razón pareció que en el mundo solo ellos dos se encontraban… bueno eso sintieron.

-Es vergonzoso-le confeso Natsu inconsciente de sus palabras

-Yo lo enseñe en televisión-se sonrojo la chica

-Pero ahora saben que no deben tocarle-sonrió Natsu llevando su mano a la mejilla de Lucy acariciandola

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto confundida _"¿Qué me pasa? Me siento rara junto a el… ¿que este cálido sentimiento?"_

-Eres mía-le dice acercándose cada vez más a su rostro

-¿Tuya?-sonríe divertida _"suena como un niño" _–Y… ¿qué hay de ti?- Luce se sorprende ante esta pregunta que le hizo a el "_Lucy ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?... ¿Porque quiero ser algo para el?"_

-No me molestaría ser tuyo-le sonríe para luego besarla

Lucy se estremece ante el exigente beso propinado por el pelirrosa, sus ojos poco a poco comienzan a cerrarse correspondiendo al beso, Natsu abre levemente sus ojos sonriendo al ver como la chica correspondía a su beso que por alguna razón que no comprendía lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien, Natsu rápidamente comienza a perder el control separándose bruscamente de la chica

-¿Natsu?-pregunta confundida

-_"¿Qué fue eso? Solo fue un beso y casi pierdo el control… por un simple beso"-_se debatía mentalmente

-¡Natsu!-le llamo Lucy

-¿Q-que?-pregunto sobresaltado

-¿Puedo tocarlo?-le pregunto tímidamente

-Pervertida-le dice con una sonrisa divertida olvidando su nerviosismo

-¡Me refiero a tu cabello! ¡Mal pesado!-le grito sonrojada

-JAJAJA que divertida cara pones Luce-se acerca a ella -adelante-

Lucy temerosa lleva su mano al cabello sorprendiéndose de su suavidad_ "Natsu es extraño a veces es amable y otras es muy pervertido, ¿Qué es lo que piensa de mí este lobo?" _Los ojos de Lucy se posan en su rostro que mantenía sus ojos cerrados deleitándose de las caricias de la rubia _"entre más le miro más guapo me parece…tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo, estoy segura que hay un gran chico detrás de este lobo…. Pero yo" _Lucy cierra sus ojos sintiendo un dolor en su pecho retirando su mano que es agarrada por un lujurioso Natsu que la mira con deseo.

-Ya… estoy en mi limite-le confiesa poniendo su rostro en su cuello respirando su aroma

-Natsu…-susurra

-Déjame hacerte mía-la mira con desesperación haciéndola sonrojar –Te lo suplico-

Lucy se sonroja ante la petición del pelirrosa, algo en su interior le decía que huyera de allí pero al mismo tiempo le decía que se quedara ¿Qué hacer?.

-Si no me dices que si-se acerca a sus labios –te mato- aquello no sonó como una amenaza sino como una desesperada petición que hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón de Lucy

-Si…-le respondió sorprendiéndose a si misma

Natsu sonríe acercando sus labios a los de Lucy mientras sus manos la abarraban de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo abrazándola con firmeza dejándose llevar por el dulce sabor de sus labios… aunque ninguno de ellos era consiente en ese momento lo que en ellos estaba naciendo era claramente el más hermoso y puro… amor verdadero.

**CONTINUARA….**

**HOLA perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, para los que leyeron el manga de mayu shinjo este capítulo tiene pequeños fragmentos del capítulo cuatro aunque cambie muchas cosas que salían en el capítulo lo único en lo que más me base fue en los últimos párrafos desde que entraron en el consejo estudiantil con las últimas páginas de ese capítulo. En fin espero que les guste.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Fruit993:** Hola me alegro que te este gustado y sobre si será cantante bueno lo será principalmente pero como antes puse que participaría en una película tendrá en algún momento unas divertidas escenas frente a la cámara, gracias nos vemos besos.

**Bakuinu:** Si a mí también me gusta la idea de mandar a volar a Loki pero sobre Lisanna ella volverá para arruinar un poco pero no mucho no tengo pensado usarla mucho, descuida abra mucho Nalu e intento de Lemon, nos vemos besos.

**Hina:** jejeje ahora somos dos a mí también me fascina Mayu-sensei y sobre Jellal y Erza ¿Tienes poderes sobre naturales? ¿Cómo supiste que a ellos los pondrá en los lugares de Sakuya y Aine? Jejeje espero que te guste este capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Michie-san:** ¡OH MICHIE-SAN! Que alegría saber que te gusta mi Fic (sonrojo), realmente amo Love celeb así que dijo ¿Por qué no hacer una adaptación Nalu? Y aquí esta jamás espere que a alguien le llamara atención estoy feliz, nos vemos besos ¡ah! Espero con muchas ganas leer el próximo capítulo de tu FIC.

**Lady Hiina:** jejeje en ese caso yo también soy una pervertida por escribir esto y sobre el Jerza tomare en cuenta un lemon de ellos cuando los ponga, nos vemos beso.

**Nalu:** No hay de que, si hasta yo opino que muerta hacia un trabajo increíble ¿A quién se le ocurrió revivirla? En fin no te preocupes que cuando salga será poco, sobre Sting todavía no había pensado en él y el Harem todavía no lo escribo y yo también lo estoy odiando jejeje. Nos vemos besos.

**Sharik21:** Gracias aquí está la conti, con la escuela se me hace complicado actualizar todos mis Fic así que demoro, pero tratare de compensarlo. Nos vemos besos.

**Yazmina Zho:** si puede hacer las dos y lo hará, a mí también me gusta cuando Natsu se enfada al no saber lo que siente lo encuentro tierno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS INTENTARE DE NO TARDAR MUCHO, BESOS LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	5. Talento oculto

**Capítulo 5: Talento oculto**

Lucy se dejó besar por el pelirrosa, no podía seguir negando que desde que lo vio como cualquier otra chica se mojó las bragas, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que lo aceptara pero al mismo tiempo le costaba. Ella nunca ha sido esa clase de chicas que se deja toquetear por un hombre independiente de la situación, después de todo por algo ella seguía siendo virgen, pero con el hasta su juicio se fue a la mierda. Se dejó utilizar como el quiso, incluso renuncio a lo que más amaba solo para alejarse de ese pervertido lobo rosado, pero he aquí a ella de nuevo junto a él, dejándose besar aceptando que él quiera hacerla suya.

Sentía las manos del pelirrosa aprisionarla cada vez más, le encantaba, eso era lógico no podía desagradarle además los besos que el chico le daba la hacían sentir amada ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así? No podía recordarlo, la rubia se estremeció cuando la mano de Natsu comenzó a recorrer su espalda… amor, no, gusto tal vez eso podría explicar lo que sentía por él o eso era lo que deseaba creer, que le gustaba nada más, que amarlo no podía ser, es decir, no hace mucho que se habían conocido por lo cual ellos no podían ser como en las novelas que solía leer donde las parejas que se ven por primera vez al día siguiente se aman con fervor como si se conocieran de toda la vida… una amor inexplicable, cosa que ella no podía creer que sintiera por el así que lo definió como puro gusto. atraccion.

Llevo sus manos a los hombros del oji-jade sabia hasta donde el quiera llegar ¡es más! el mismo se lo había dicho y ella torpemente acepto. _"Somos parecidos_" eso paso por la mente de ella cuando la mirada suplicante que él le dio la impulso a aceptar esta locura, su corazón le decía que ellos dos tenían algo en común… un vacío que no podía ser llenado, sin embargo, los dos poseían una manera diferente de afrontarlo, fue esa la razón por la que hace solo unos minutos dejo que el la tocara, la petición y amenaza que le había dado no la habían atemorizado en lo más mínimo, pero su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco aquella voz suplicante que el hizo fue como verse a sí misma en el pasado.

Natsu entreabrió sus ojos, sonrió entre el beso mordiendo el labio inferior de la rubia. La Heartfilia dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro-música para los oídos del chico- el cual aprovecho para adentrarse a la boca de la chica explorándola. Lucy ante tal intensidad comenzó a retroceder, pero el pelirrosa no tenía ni la más mínimas intención de dejarla ir, ambos retrocedieron hasta chocar con un escritorio.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, el chico no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a dejar un camino de mojados besos por el cuello de la oji-chocolate, la rubia suspiro una y otra vez. Dragneel sonrió y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa del uniforme de la chica, ante esto Lucy reacciona alejando al salamander.

-E-Espera- suplico sonrojada y jadeante

-No-respondió con firmeza

Empujo a la chica recostándola en el escritorio, la Heartfilia forcejeo con el tratando de quitárselo de encima, ella había aceptado nuevamente, pero aún no se sentía lista para ello además tenía en su mente muy grabado el hecho que una mujer debe darle su más preciado tesoro solo al chico que ame y la amara, pero el pelirrosa conseguía que esa regla cayera a pedazos.

Dragneel sujeto con una mano las muñecas de la rubia colocándolas arriba de la cabeza de esta, termino de desabrochar la blusa para luego soltar el gancho del brasier de la rubia que curiosamente estaba en la parte delantera tal como a él le gustaba, contemplo un momento los enormes pechos de la mujer. Sonrió maliciosamente al verla temblar de vergüenza, vergüenza que el ocasionaba.

-Me sigue impresionando el tamaño de tus pechos-le dijo

-N-No me mires así-cerro los ojos-S-suéltame-

Natsu hizo caso omiso a la petición de la chica, con su mano desocupada palmo el pecho derecho de la joven causando descargas en su cuerpo. Apretó el rosado botón causando que un sensual gemido escapara de los labios de la muchacha, acerco su cara deslizando su lengua desde el cuello hasta el inicio de los pechos, atrapo con su boca el otro pecho. Lamio, chupo y mordisqueo el pezón de la rubia haciendo que los gemidos resonaran cada vez más en toda la habitación, se estaba calentando.

Soltó el agarra de las muñecas cuando se percató de que ella ya dejo de forcejear, busco con hambre sus labios besándola de manera apasionada, pero dando el tiempo de degustar el sabor único que ella poseía, sus manos jugaban con aquellos enormes montículos, sentía como su pantalón comenzaba a quedarle chico. Lucy lo calentaba. Retiro una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la muchacha hasta llegar a "esa" zona. Se separó un poco de los labios de la mujer lo suficiente para respirar y sentir como la respiración entre cortada de ella chocaba con la propia.

-N-Natsu-gimió-Q-quita t-tu Hmn m-mano d-de allí ah-rogo

-¿De dónde?-le pregunto con burla acariciándola por encima de la tela

-P-pervertido AHHH-gimió al sentir como el pelirrosa introducía sus dedos en ella

-Tú me haces ser así-le susurra en el oído, y luego muerde el ovulo de su oreja-me enciendes, eres una fuente de lujuria-

-M-mentiroso-le dice, ante esto el pelirrosa detiene el movimiento de sus dedos y la mira-Yo no soy esa clase de mujer-lo mira-además soy virgen yo no hago nada ¿Cómo podría hacerte sentir algo?-

Natsu le sonrió divertido mirándola fijamente-eres una monada-

A la Heartfilia se le subieron todos los colores ante esto. Dragneel comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su uniforme dejando a la vista aquel bien formado torso de dios griego que poseía, la mirada chocolate examinaba cada detalle de él que ocasionaba de manera inconsciente que el ego del chico aumentara, se acomodó de tal manera que el pecho de ambos quedaron pegaditos, después de todo no era muy complicada dado que Lucy se encontraba aun recostada en el escritorio del consejo estudiante. Acaricio con ternura el cabello de ella poniendo nerviosa a la rubia ante tal cambio de actitud.

-Ya veo estas perdida-besa su frente-Tu relájate, déjamelo todo a mí-

Le dio un casto beso en los labios y de lleno se dirigió a los prominentes montículos provocando que esta cerrase los ojos y gimiera. Con una de sus manos volvió a tocar la zona sensible de la rubia haciéndola gemir mas fuerte. Se estaba descontrolando solo un poco más y su mente se daría unas largas vacaciones a Sex island. El pelirrosa rio mientras lamia el botón de la chica por la sensibilidad que esta poseía, se alejó de ella sorprendiéndola de tal manera que lo miro sonrojada, mas su sonrojo aumento cuando el pelirrosa se acomodó entre sus piernas desabrochando su pantalón estaba a punto de bajárselos cuando.

-NATSU, GAJEEL ME DIJO QUE TE DIERA UN RECADO-interrumpió el peli azabache

-¡ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE ICEBERG ME HAS JODIDO EL AMBIENATE!-grito molesto

Salamander se alejó de la rubia poniéndose frente a ella cubriéndola, cosa que le sorprendió, pero agradeció ya que de esa manera nadie podría verla y podría arreglar sus ropas.

-Pensé que había dejado la puerta con pestillo-gruño

"_El idiota lo había planeado de antemano"_ lo miro indignada acomodándose la corbata

-Lo estaba, pero pensé que estabas haciendote el vago así que la abrí con mi llave especial-rio –Perdón por interrumpirte yo…. ¡LUCY!-

La aludida que ya no estaba oculta tras de Natsu miro con sorpresa al chico de cabello negro azulado, lo examino desconfiada unos segundos para luego sonreír y darle un abrazo que claramente no le agrado al pelirrosa.

-¡GRAY! Hace años que no te veo-

-Desde la última vez unos 8 años más o menos-le sonrió separándose de ella

-Waaa, estas tan cambiado y muy apuesto si me dejas decirlo-acaricio el cabello del chico

-EJEM-tosió el pelirrosa haciendo que lo mirasen-¿se conocen?-pregunto claramente fastidiado

-Pues claro-respondió casi de inmediato el peli azabache-conocí a Lucy cuando iba en primaria, unos chicos la estaban molestando y yo le ayude-

-Desde ese día nos volvimos buenos amigos-bajo su mirada-pero dejamos de vernos cuando me mude-

Gray le sonrió con dulzura y le desordeno el cabello de manera cariñosa casi fraternal, Natsu fruncía cada vez más el ceño irritado por la situación. No le agradaba para nada le cercanía de que ellos dos tenían, gruño dirigiéndole una mirada de poco amigos al peli azabache que al percatase solo le sonríe con burla. Gray mira detenidamente a la rubia y sus ojos se abren a mas no poder.

-¡LUCY ERES LA CHICA DE LA PELUCA!-grita emocionado el Fullbuster señalandola

La rubia se sonrojo fervientemente al recordar ese vergonzoso incidente. Las puertas se vuelven a abrir dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabello azulado y ojos azules como su cabello pero un poco más oscuros.

-Gray-sama su grito se escuchó hasta el pasillo-le dijo la chica

-Hola Juvia ¿Qué se te ofrece?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa.

-¡GRAY-SAMA TE AMO!-se lanzó a los brazos del chico plantándole un beso

Lucy miraba la escena algo asombrada. La peli azul comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la camiseta del Fullbuster desabrochándola. Gray la abrazo por la cintura a la peli azul profundizando el beso. Lucy aparta su mirada apenada por la apasionada muestra de afecto de la pareja.

-Tú puedes cogerte a Juvia aquí y a mí me lo cagas al completo, que bonito-se quejó el pelirrosa

Gray se separa de Juvia y frunce el ceño-Te recomiendo no tocar a Lucy-

-¿Por qué?-enarco una ceja el pelirrosa

-Porque cuando estaba con Gajeel y Levy hablaron de una chica y dijeron ¡SI LE TOCA UN PELO, LE CORTO LAS BOLAS!-le grito lo último

-Esos bastardos, que se meten. Si yo me quiero coger como un animal a Luce es mi problema-gruño molesto

-Natsu-kun, Juvia piensa que no debería decir esas cosas-lo mira de mala manera-¿Quién es Lucy-san?-

-Y-Yo-la aludida levanta su mano sonrojada y algo molesta por el comentario del oji-jade

Juvia miro de pies a cabeza a la rubia, frunció ligeramente el ceño y se abrazó al brazo de su novio-No serás una rival de amor ¿no?-la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-N-No yo…-

-¡JUVIA, LUCY ES MIA NO DE GRAY, SOLO YO PUEDO TENER SEXO CON ELLA!-salto el pelirrosa

-Salamander, no digas esas cosas que se escuchan desde el pasillo-hablo Gajeel desde la puerta junto con Levy

-Natsu, Lu-chan no es una de tus "amiguitas" con las que puedes tener sexo cuando se te dé la gana-se cruzó de brazos molesta la Mcgarden

-Pero eso no le impidió a ella que solo hace unos minutos me abriera las piernas dispuesta a que la coja como se me dé la gana-inflo su pecho sintiéndose victorioso -Puede que sea virgen, pero es más caliente que yo-les muestra el chupón en su cuello-Incluso me dejo una marca-

-¡IDIOTA!-grito sonrojada y salió corriendo de la sala

Gajeel y Gray no pudieron evitar reír por la cara de desconcierto del chico. Juvia y Levy solo suspiraron, ellas como mujeres sabían lo vergonzoso y humillante que son las palabras que el pelirrosa le había dicho. Natsu estaba estático en su lugar, frunció el ceño dispuesto a salir cuando es detenido por Gajeel que lo miro con desaprobación.

-Déjala sola, ahora hay que hablar sobre asuntos importantes-

-Quiero ir por Luce-hizo un mohín con un niño de 5 años-Y me vale mierda esas cosas estúpidas-

-Cerebro de lava, no puedes decir eso además está el asunto de tu "estrella" debutante… es Lucy ¿no?-el pelirrosa asintió-se puede saber que talento tiene, no puedes solo hacerla debutar-

-En realidad no tengo idea-se encogió de hombro-solo la quiero en mi cama-

-Y yo te voy a sacar los dientes, si vuelves a decir algo más que implique desflorar a MI amiga-trono sus dedos la oji-avellana

Natsu suspiro con molestia y se sentó en el asiento del presidente. Los chicos se sentaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a hablar sobre asuntos del ámbito político, luego hablarían sobre el asunto de la estrella debutante que el Dragneel planea mandar a la sima.

* * *

Lucy corría sonrojada por los pacillos de la escuela, no entendía que paso realmente, se sentía en otro mundo. El pelirrosa era un idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir todas esas cosas? Gruño con molestia mientras seguía corriendo. Doblo en un pasillo chocando con una persona mandándola de espalda y escuchando como alguien caía del lado contraria.

-Que dolor-se quejó la rubia frotándose el trasero

-Lo mismo digo-concordó un joven castaño-¿estás bien?-

-Ah si-le sonrió y el chico le extendió su mano para pararse

-Debes tener más cuidado-le sonrió-Me llamo Hibiki Laytis, no te he visto por aquí antes ¿eres nueva?-

-Sí, Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia-

-Un placer conocerte Lucy-san-beso la mano de la chica sonrojándola-Me encantaría hablar más contigo pero tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos-

-Adiós-se despidió la chica

Hibiki le regalo una bella sonrisa antes de perderse de la vista de la chica. Rio divertido, hoy era su día de suerte ya que conoció a una hermosa chica. Lucy por su parte lo vio marcharse, miro su mano que el chico beso y lo único que paso por su mente fue _"Tiene pinta de trabajar en un Hot Club"._

La rubia le restó importancia y siguió con su camino, miro todos los pasillos y se maldijo ya que no tenía ni idea hacia donde iba. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía un letrero que ponía _"Salón de música". _Lucy abrió la puerta y entro.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica al ver el hermoso piano blanco de cola. Camino hacia él y toco con delicadeza la tecla MI. Su sonrisa se amplió y se sentó en el banquillo del piano. Contemplo todas las piezas y cerro sus ojos.

* * *

-OK eso es todo lo que tiene que ver con las empresas Dragneel-concluyo Gajeel

-Bien, ahora el otro tema. Natsu ¿Qué harás con Lucy? Ya anunciaste que debutaría, pero ¿Tiene talento suficiente?-se cruzó de brazos serio Gray

-Yo... creo que lo tiene-respondió el pelirrosa

-Lu-chan tiene talento, ha participado en muchas presentaciones y también ha actuado-ladeo su cabeza-pero si buscamos algo en lo que resalte seria eso ¿no Gajeel?-

-Tienes razón -concordó el pelinegro

-Juvia no entiende a que se refieren-

-Al talento oculto de Lu-chan-sonrió la Mcgarden-Su voz-

-¿Es cantante?-pregunto Gray

-Te lo dije hielito, además yo ya había pensado en eso-se jacto el pelirrosa

-Pero hay un problema-les dijo el oji-sangre

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Juvia

-Que Lu-chan no canta en público, ella se traba y se queda como estatua-les comunico-Si no fuera por eso ella ya hubiera debutado-

-Eso explica que ella solo participara en concursos y programas donde no se cantaba-mira al pelirrosa- Hasta ahora-

Un silencio inundo la habitación, estaban jodidos. Todos sabían que Natsu Dragneel era impulsivo, pero esta vez el chico se sobrepasó. No podían creer cuando les llego la información de que el pelirrosa había anunciado a una estrella con el eslogan del "Escandalo del hada estelar". Gray casi se desmaya en ese instante, Juvia que en ese momento estaba bebiendo una botella de agua helada y se atraganto con ella, y que decir de Gajeel y Levy que presenciaron el momento en que los reporteros abordaron a la rubia, en ese momento no habían asimilado que estuvieran hablando de la misma persona hasta ahora. Si no se ponían a trabajar las cosas serían muy poco beneficiosas para la empresa Dragneel, que el chico promocione a alguien bajo ese nombre significa que esta persona posee el talento necesario y si fallaban esto afectaría todo.

-Entonces que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Gray

-El miedo a cantar en público se puede tratar-les dijo la oji-avellana-Lu-chan tiene una hermosa voz, pero una autoestima mala cuando del campo musical se habla… creo que se debe a cuando era pequeña-

-¡YA LO RECUERDO!-se paró de golpe Gray-Cuando éramos pequeños había niños que molestaban a Lucy cada vez que hablaba ¿creen que se deba a eso?-

-Puede ser, pero Juvia no lo cree, Lucy-san actúa así que no la afectaría también en eso?-cuestiono la peli azul

-No-negó el pelirrosa y lo miraron-Actuar es diferente, cuando actúa no es ella es otra persona, pero no es lo mismo cuando canta-suspiro-Yo pondré todo para que resulte, además ya tengo la melodía… solo necesito que cante-

-Entonces hablares con él, estoy seguro que él nos ayudara-les dijo el pelinegro

-No estarás hablando de ese el-miro con terror el pelirrosa

-Natsu, no nos queda de otra-sonrió la peli azul-Además si el viene ella también vendrá o ¿tienes miedo?-

-cabeza de cerillo tiene miedo-se burló el Fullbuster

-¡CALLATE! Tú también le temes-acuso el oji jade-además ¿No hay otro?-

-No, Juvia también piensa que él es el mejor, tiene talento y carácter para hacer cantar hasta a un perro-

Todos concordaron con ello a pesar que el Salamander no deseaba que esa persona viniera, no tenia de otra si quería que las cosas marcharan sobre ruedas. Natsu suspiro y se levantó. Nadie le dijo nada cuando lo vieron salir, sabían que para el pelirrosa llevar a cuestas la empresa de su padre era difícil solo esperaban que no tomara una mala decisión.

* * *

_**Besame suavemente**_

_**Estoy durmiendo en silencio**_

_**Totalmente sola**_

_**En el hielo y la nieve**_

_Una pequeña rubia jugaba con un niño de llamativo cabello en un hermoso prado. Una mujer de iguales cabellos que la pequeña observaba con una sonrisa a su hija. La pequeña se cae al suelo. El pequeño niño se detiene y corre a su lado extendiéndole una mano para que se levante, la niña le sonríe y se para para jugar con él. La mujer solo los observa con ternura mientras su esposo se para a su lado._

**En mi sueño llamo**

**Llamo tu nombre**

**Tu eres mi amor**

_La niña ya un poco más grande miraba el cielo estrellado desde el balcón de su alcoba, baja su mirada para toparse con sus padres en el patio bailando alegremente. La niña se ríe y se burla de sus padres causando que estos se sonrojen._

**En tus ojos**

**Busco por mi memoria**

**Perdido en vano**

**Tan lejos de este escenario**

**Sostenme suavemente**

**Y jurame una y otra vez**

**Nosostros nunca estaremos solos**

**Si tu puedes tocar mis plumas suavemente**

**Yo te dare mi amor**

**Nos enbarcamos en la obscuridad de la noche**

**Lejos en el mar**

**Me encuentro ahi**

**Te encuentras ahi**

**Amame ahora**

**Si te atreves**

_Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos que perdieron el brillo que la caracterizaba, recorrían su rostro hasta llegar al suelo confundiéndose con la lluvia que empapaba su frágil cuerpo, observaba las dos frías tumbas frente a ella, cayo de rodillas llorando a mares golpeando el suelo una y otra vez… miro las tumbas y su rostro se deformo en una mueca de dolor puro las tumbas ponían __**"Jude Heartfilia y Layla Heartfilia**__"… Sus padres._

**Besame suavemente**

**Estoy durmiendo en dolor**

**Totalemnte sola**

**Para verte mañana**

_La misma rubia ya con alrededor de 15 años observaba tristemente la habitación casi vacía, deposito un pequeño beso en la carta que tenía en sus manos y la dejo en el escritorio del cuarto. Miro la carta antes de salir del cuarto. La carta ponía... _

"_Quería directora Mavis Vermillion_

_Le agradezco de todo corazón haberme admitido en su orfanato, pero no puedo seguir aquí. No le pido que me entienda solo que me deje ser. No se preocupe ya encontré un lugar donde quedarme y también me han aceptado en una escuela, no le dije nada y pido una disculpa por eso. En fin no quiero alargar más esto, solo le diré que me iré a cumplir mi sueño_

_Se despide con mucho cariño Lucy H."_

**En mi sueño**

**Llamo tu nombre**

**Tu eres mi amor**

**Mi amor**

Lucy abrió sus ojos dejando de tocar el piano. Los recuerdos que tenía al tocar esa pieza musical provocaban miles de sentimientos, aquella melodia que su madre le enseño. Un aplauso la saco de su mente y se giró rápidamente. Su cara demostraba sorpresa y vergüenza.

-Cuando Levy dijo que cantabas-le sonrió-realmente era cierto, esa canción es hermosa ¿Cómo se llama?-

-**You Are My Love** y…¿M-Me escuchaste?-se paró como un resorte

-Completamente-le dijo acercándose a ella para depositar un beso que ella esquivo

-No me gusta que me oigan-le reclamo

-Muchos te oirán de ahora en más-la toma de la cintura-Tú debutaras como cantante, Lucy-

-No sé si pueda, creo que sería mejor si actuara-la chica desvió su mirada apenada

-No, cantaras y actuaras-acaricia su rostro-y otra cosa no me evites-

Lucy abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero el chico fue más rápido y le planto un jugoso beso en sus labios, la chica se agarró a la camisa del pelirrosa ante el tan apasionado beso. Natsu se separó de ella aunque antes de alejarse lamio los labios de la chica con sutileza, le sonrió y la estrecho a su cuerpo.

-Mañana mismo inicias-le comunico-Todos se están haciendo cargo de tu debut-

-pero no tengo manager, renuncie-le dijo

Sonrie- eso, Juvia hablara con él y no te preocupes volvera-

Lucy se alejó de manera brusca de él, sorprendiéndolo. La chica frunció el ceño y lo apunto acusadoramente.

-T-Tu dijiste cosas vergonzosas frente a tus amigos-le dijo con un sonrojo

-No dije nada que no sea cierto-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-Además eres mía-apunto el cuello de ella-Recuerda que estas comprada-

-Maldito pervertido-se quejó ella

-Mira quien habla, señorita bragas mojadas-se burló de ella

Lucy estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando las puertas se vuelven a abrir. La chica sonrió y Natsu frunció el ceño.

-¡Hibiki!-

-Hola Lucy-san no esperaba verte tan luego-le sonrió

-Ni yo-

Hibiki se acercó a la rubia sin notar la presencia de cierto pelirrosa que lo miraba de mala manera. El castaño se percató de que la rubia tenía algo en el cabello, por lo cual acerco de manera lenta su mano, el pelirrosa al percatarse de esto reacciona apartando a la rubia y fulminando al castaño con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a MI chica, Laytis-gruño apegándola a su cuerpo

-Natsu-san?-lo miro confundido

El chico analizo la situación y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro que no paso de percibido para el pelirrosa. Lucy ajena a esto podía jurar que detrás de estos dos perros furiosos se miraban como si se fueran a matar… En qué problema se había venido a meter ahora.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola lo siento por la tardanza, pero no se me ocurría nada para continuarla y entonces me llego algo y POP la idea fluyo. Espero que les haya gustado, como pudieron ver el primer chico interesado en Lucy ha aparecido, ahora se vienen los celos de parte de Natsu jujuju y el pobre no sabe que eso está a punto de comenzar. En fin no les cuento nada más y….**

**¿Merezco REVIEWS? Acepto críticas y sugerencias**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Michie-san: **Me alegre que te guste, me centrare especialmente en la pareja amada por muchos la de Natsu y Lucy. Espero que te guste esta adaptación, tiene algunas ligeras diferencias con la historia original de Love Celeb jejeje, en fin nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Lady Hiina:** Me alegra que te guste, sobre Levy y Gajeel pues son pareja una extraña. Sobre Erza ella no va a ir tras Natsu es más pronto la ceras en escena y creo que dará algo de gracia. Espero que te guste este capítulo, besos y abrazos.

**Bakuinu:** Si a mí me encanta el Nalu por lo cual normalmente en mis Fic me concentro solo en esa pareja y las otras pasan a segundo plano, a mí también me encanta el haber echado a volar a Loki y no te preocupes que Lisanna también se ora volando muy pronto ejejeje nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**XoneechanX:** Muchas gracias por tus consejos. Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para tratar de corregir mis errores. Es muy valioso para mí lo que me has dichos. Besos y abrazos, nos vemos.

** :** Me encanta que te guste y me hace muy feliz que leas mi Fic. Personalmente me encanta el Natsu pervert y si Lucy caerá rendida a los pies de este dios o ¿será al revés? Jajaja quien sabe, todo depende del avance del Fic. Nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

**FairyNight-NaluLover:** me halagas y si, gracias por eso, no soy muy buena para darme cuenta bien en donde van las comas, ya que solo suelo escribir a veces no noto esos detalles. Pero de todos modos te lo agradezco, no te preocupes si no dejas Reviews con que los leas me hace feliz, pero si en algún otro tienes una duda o alguna sugerencia házmelo saber por ese medio y te contestare. Nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**christine00:** Pues aquí la continuación, lo siento por tardarme pero hago lo que puedo para poder acomodar la escuela, mis obligaciones en mi casa y escribir los Fic, pero déjame decirte que aunque me demore jamás dejare en el tintero ninguno de mis Fic. Nos vemos besos.

**Guest:** Puede que lo hayas leído antes ya que está basado en uno de mis mangas Shojo favoritos, aun así espero que te guste hago lo posible para que no tenga TANTO parecido a la historia original. Nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS LOS MAS PRONTO POCIBLE, LOS QUIERE MUCHO KIRA-CHAN**


	6. Música y ¡No soy celoso!

**Capítulo 6: Música y ¡No soy celoso!**

Todos los presentes observaban la cara del Fullbuster que estaba más pálido que el papel. El chico asentía mientras hablaba por teléfono algo les decía que las cosas no andaban para nada bien. Una vez que colgó dejo el teléfono a un lado y lo miro con miedo. Juvia se acercó a él poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico y los otros dos solo se le quedaron observando.

-Y Bien ¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Gajeel

-No vendrán -Respondió

-Enton…-

-Ellos ya están aquí-concluyo-Vinieron a hacer una vista… Ella esta aquí-

-Madre mía, Natsu deberá cuidar sus bolas-se burló Levy quien había adquirido malas costumbres de su novio pelinegro

-Juvia está emocionada, hace mucho que no los vemos-aplaudió alegremente la chica

-Desde que se marcharon a hacer sus vidas a New York-sonrió con nostalgia la Mcgarden

Las chicas festejaban el hecho con mucha alegría mientras los chicos estaban cada vez más pálidos. Gary susurraba cosa como _"No me volveré a desnudar, no me mates, sere bueno… ¡Lo siento!" _por su parte Gajeel estaba que se hacía sobre sus pantalones y susurraba cosas como _"No me portare mal, no me burlare, no peleare ¡Piedad!" _ambos chicos con severos traumas ocasionados por una de esas personas que hacía que se mearan sobre sus pantalones, no es para menos o ustedes estarían normales después de haber vivido una experiencia peor que la tortura medieval y la cual muchos denominaron como "Ese" castigo.

* * *

Natsu observaba molesto al castaño que lo miraba con burla. El Laytis desvió su mirada a la rubia y le guiño coquetamente un ojos que hiso que a la rubia se le erizaba la piel y no de buena manera _"Este tipo me pone de pelos, no me agrada la gente muy coqueta me gustan algo rebeldes…"_ inconscientemente sus ojos fueron a dar con el Dragneel que parecía estar a punto de cometer homicidio solo con la pura mirada.

-Así que… ¿Tu chica?-enarco una ceja

-Si-

-NO-dijo ella ganándose una mirada molesta y otra divertida-Solo es mi… ¿Financiador?-

-Natsu-san, nunca espere que hicieras algo sin querer recibir algo a cambio-le sonrió algo burlesco-creo que hago mal tercio aquí, me marcho-

Se acercó a la rubia y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha que solo lo miro neutral. Se despidió no sin antes darle una sonrisa arrogante al pelirrosa. Lucy peino su flequillo hacia atrás pensando, recordó rápidamente sobre eso de cantar y antes que el chico se acordara tomo la decisión de escapar.

-No te le acerques a los chicos de la academia-tomo la mano de la chica evitando que escapara-Y recuerda que cantaras así que no huyas-

-Suelta y tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo hablar-lo miro molesta

-Aquí los chicos me odian, más de la mitad de los hombres me odias y las chicas… bueno ellas se mojan por mí-sonrió sensualmente-y son muy dispuestas a complacerme-

Lucy apretó su mandíbula molesta por el comentario. Soltó rápidamente el agarre del pelirrosa y lo miro con molestia.

-Estúpido-murmuro entre dientes

-Tonta-la agarro de la cintura acercando su rostro al de ella esperando una reacción que no paso-¿Qué?-

Lucy alzo una ceja-Sucede algo?-

-No te has alejado-se acercó mas

-No tiene sentido si de todos modos haces lo que se te da la gana-a pesar de lo dicho intentaba disimuladamente de quitar el agarre del chico en su cintura

-Me gusta-

Tras decir eso la beso con fuerza y pasión. Como le gustaba ese carácter fiero de la rubia, lo volvía loco. Se separaron por la falta de aire. La miro sintiendo una extraña necesidad de abrazarla fuertemente y decirle cosas raras, se acercó y deposito un suave beso en la frente de la chica sorprendiéndola. Se alejó levemente sonrojado. Lucy lo había embrujado esa era la única respuesta que su escaso cerebro le daba, podía ser muy listo en términos políticos, pero cuando los sentimientos estas involucrados era niño aprendiendo a jugar.

La rubia tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con delicadeza puso sus manos en su frente. El Dragneel no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Estaba a punto de decirle otra cosa cuando la Heartfilia salió corriendo dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-Esa maleducada-su voz sonó molesta, pero la sonrisa de diversión en su rostro no hacían juego

* * *

La rubia corría sonrojada fervientemente por toda la academia hasta que salió sin ver si en su trayecto golpeaba a alguien. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no lo entendía se sentía increíblemente bien cuando él la tocaba, negó con firmeza, no le podía gustar… era solo atracción física, él era guapo al fin de cuentas.

-¡ESTUPIDO NATSU!-grito jalándose los cabellos

Sumergida en sus pensamientos viro por una calle chocando por segunda vez al día con alguien.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto una suave voz

-Claro-la rubia contesto incorporándose a lo igual que la persona con la que había chocado

Los achocolatados ojos de la rubia miraron detalladamente a la mujer frente ella. Alta de hermoso cabello escarlata, un increíble e envidiable cuerpo. La escarlata al verse observada tan detalladamente sonrió y dejo escapar una pequeña risita que ocasiono que la rubia apartara apenada su mirada.

-L-Lo siento-se disculpo

-No pasa nada es…-

-¿Mami vamos?-pregunto una niña de 4 años-Papi y la tía nos esperan-

-Claro tesoro-sonrió la mujer cargándola-Adiós pequeña hada-

Lucy hiso una reverencia y también se marchó a su casa. La escarlata la observo perderse a lo igual que la niña, la pequeña sonrió y jalo la blusa de su madre llamando su atención.

-One-chan disho el nombre de tío Natsu-le dijo la pequeña

-Así parece, pero por lo que veo ella dijo "estúpido"-frunció el ceño-No quiero saber que le habrá hecho ese idiota-

-¡ESE CASTIGO! ¡TIO NATSU RECIBIRA ESE CASTIGO!-aplaudía animadamente

-Si tesoro, tío Natsu recibirá ese castigo si hiso lo que pienso-trono sus dedos

* * *

Por su lado el pelirrosa sintió una corriente fría pasar por toda su espalda. Miedo. Negó y se inclinó en la silla de la oficina del consejo estudiantil, había vuelto hace unos minutos y ya ninguno de sus compañeros estaba en ella. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un chico de unos 13 años y cabello negro entrar a la oficina.

-Natsu-nii ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto el chico entrando

-Jugando con mi nuevo juguete, Romeo-respondió el chico con simpleza

-deberías dejar de tratar a las mujeres así, te estas volviendo un pervertido como mi padre-suspiro el chico negando

-Pues por lo menos a mí sí me abren las piernas-sonrió maliciosos

-estas hablando con un niño de 13 años-lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Y qué? Ni que fueras virgen, tu igual que yo perdimos la virginidad a los 12 años con una mujer mayor… ¿Cómo se llamaba la tuya?-llevo una mano a su mentón pensando

-Ni idea-se encogió de hombros-bueno solo vine para informarte que tu prima llego esta mañana-

-¿Wendy?-sonrió con alegría y cariño-Creo que la pocilga será más agradable con ella, nos iras a visitar… a ti te gusta-

-Adiós Natsu-Nii-salió sonrojado de allí

El pelirrosa rio al ver la cara de su pequeño amigo, se inclinó en la silla pensando lo acogedora que se sentiría su casa teniendo a su pequeña prima allí, la quería mucho y estaba segura que a ella le agradaría Lucy… esperen, el chico se incorporó sorprendido ¿Por qué pensaba en presentarla a su prima la rubia? Bufo, esto parecía más grave de lo que aparentaba… Lucy realmente lo había hechizado.

-Estúpida y sexi rubia-

* * *

En un bar de alguna parte de la ciudad, un hombre de cabello anaranjado y traje pensaba en como lo haría para conseguir una nueva estrella, Lucy era única y él lo sabía, pero si ella desidia salir del mundo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Suspiro con derrota, ni siquiera le había informado a su jefe aun sobre que la rubia había renunciado y mucho menos había entregado su carta de renuncia tenía la esperanza que ella recapacitaría.

-Oh… Un atractivo manager solo-hablo una voz algo empalagosa cerca de su oído-¿Puedo sentarme a su lado?-

-Lisanna-san-la miro sorprendido

-No deberías estar aquí, este no es un lugar para crías como tú-hablo con calma tomando un sorbo de vodka

-Eres un hombre de negocios mi extraño-sonrió y bebió un poco de wiski

-Niña…-la miro serio acomodarse los lentes-sé que me has rastreado ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Lo sabias? Eres un hombre listo Loki-san-lo miro divertida-solo vine a advertirte algo…-

-¿Advertirme?-alzo una ceja

Se acercó a él sujetando su mentón y a centímetros de su boca-Tu preciosa Lucy-chan… si se acuesta con Salamander, Lo perderá todo-

-Oh… todo eso no suena nada bonito-rio _"Que importa, Lucy ya no trabaja para mí pero…"_-Camarero otra ronda y un black velvet para la señorita-le pidió a un chico

-Yahh que rico-sonrió la albina

-Ahora… ¿Puedes profundizarme en el tema?-le sonrío con decisión

-Como quieras-

* * *

Lucy llego a su departamento y como le era costumbre fue al pequeño altar de sus padres para contarles como había sido su día. Al terminar noto que en su teléfono celular había muchas llamadas perdidas de Levy, chasqueo la lengua con molestia, sabia para que la querían y eso no iba a pasar. Se levantó del suelo y antes de salir del cuarto miro una vez más el altar de sus padres y luego salir.

Los minutos se volvieron horas y con ello cayo la noche que fue lo que la chica aprovecho para irse a dormir. Se recostó somnolienta, antes de cerrar sus ojos vio el uniforme de la academia de hadas y pensó si mañana era bueno ir a la escuela, se cubrió con las sabanas y se decidió por dormirse.

* * *

La habitación estaba llena de los incontables gemidos. La bella peli azul sentada en el regazo de su amor se movía sin dejar de gemir cosa que a él le encantaba. El pelinegro atrapo uno de los pezones de la chica mordiéndolo y chupándolo sacándole jadeos. En un ágil movimiento la dejo de espaldas mientras la seguía penetrando con fuerza, las estocadas se volvían cada vez más feroces y deliciosas hasta que el momento llego, de una profunda y fuerte estocada dejo salir su esencia dentro de la mujer que gimió y corrió con una sonrisa al sentir tan cálido liquido llenarla.

-Estuviste realmente bien-salió de ella ayudándola a recostarse a su lado

-Gray-sama estuvo mejor de lo normal-se acomodó en su pecho

-¿Cómo te fue con el pedido del cenicero?-le pregunto mientras jugaba con su cabello entre sus dedos

- Fue raro…-hizo una mueca-Parecía dudoso, creo haber oído la voz de una chica y luego dijo que estaría mañana mismo en la disquera-

-¿Una chica? De que te sorprende, por lo que oí es comprometido-le dijo

-No es eso lo que le sorprende a Juvia, sino que esa voz…-lo miro a los ojos-era muy parecida a la de Lisanna-san-

-No te preocupes, deben ser imaginaciones tuya-se movió dejándola abajo

-CHO-CHOTTO, Gray-sama –se sonrojo-Hmn-jadeo cuando el miembro erecto roso su entrada

-¿otra ronda?-sonrío lujurioso

-Juvia quiere-y lo jalo para besarlo con pasión y deseo ferviente

* * *

Era un nuevo día, no, un nuevo día de tortura para la rubia que había sido secuestrada de su hogar por sus queridos amigos-_Levy y Gajeel_- que interrumpieron sin consideración en su cuarto sin dejarla con tiempo de cambiarse.

-LU-chan… ¿Te cambiaras de ropa?-pregunto Levy mirando la ropa en el regazo de la chica

-Lo haría pero…-una venita sobresalió en su frente y un tic en una de sus cejas apareció

-¿pero?-pregunto Gajeel confundido

-Pero…-sonrió macabramente-¡ESTOY AMARRADA! ¡DESATENME JODER!-

* * *

Natsu estaba parado en la entrada de la disquera esperando a que su estrella y compañeros llegaran. Estaba completamente molesto, en sujeto que estaba esperando dentro por la rubia, no, los dos que la esperaban lo ponían de nervios. No señores y señoras, él no estaba celosos, para nada celoso. Él era más atractivo que esos dos.

-¿Natsu?-escucho una voz que lo hiso sonreír

-Luce…-la miro con cariño acercándose para besarla pero esta se movió y entro al edificio

-¿Qué haces Natsu?-pregunto Levy mirándolo ya que tenía su brazo extendido

-Idiota-se burló Gajeel entrando junto a Levy

-¡DEMONIOS!-grito Natsu entrando molesto

* * *

La rubia entro saludando con una sonrisa a todos los presentes seguida por Natsu, Levy y Gajeel.

* * *

Entraron a la sala de grabaciones y los ojos de la rubia denotaron sorpresa y emoción al ver a su antigua manager, en un principio no le había creído ni una sola palabra al pelirrosa de eso que conseguiría que el volviera a ser su representante, pero allí estaba parado frente a ella… molesto. Suspiro y se acercó a él solo para sentir un dolor punzante en su mejilla derecha.

-¡MALDITO!-grito colérico el pelirrosa siendo detenido por Gajeel

-Cálmate-

La rubia choqueada llevo su mano a su mejilla que se tornaba levemente roja, no le había abofeteado tan fuerte, pero si como para dejarle la mejilla roja. EL manager la miro molesto para luego abrazarla con fuerza acariciando el cabello de está causando que la sangre de cierto chico hirviera y gruñera con molestia.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a renuncias, no te lo permitiré-se alejó y sonrió acariciando la mejilla-Lo siento-

-No pasa nada, gracias por volver a aceptar-le devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno…-la peli azul se acercó a ellos-Lu-chan hay alguien que quiere conocerte-

-¿Conocerme?-la miro confundida y curiosa

-Sí, un viejo amigo nuestro… aunque más de Natsu-le sonrió-te sorprenderás-

Gajeel al oír eso no pudo evitar sentir un gran escalofrió al recordar pequeños traumas de su niñez.

* * *

Las chicas caminaron por la sala y el pelirrosa se acercó a Loki para mirarlo con odio que no pasó de ser percibido. Natsu frunció el ceño y agarro la camisa del peli anaranjado susurrándole una ligera advertencia.

-Si le vuelves a poner una mano encima te mato-lo miro con ojos fríos-Espero que no quieras desafiarme, ¿entendido?-

-No se preocupe, Dragneel-san-le sonrió con descaro-No se repetirá, ahora si me disculpa voy a saludar al productor-

De esta manera se alejó dejando a un colérico pelirrosa que no podía quitarle la mirada de odio de encima, su odio incrementaba al ver ella le sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Realmente odia a ese sujeto que se única a la lista junto con Hibiki.

-Celoso-le dijo en un susurro Gajeel

-¿Qué?-lo miro confundido-No, yo no estoy celoso-bufo

-Si claro-y se acercó a las chicas

Estaba a punto de quejarse cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente dejando ver una cabellera roja que como un rayo inserto un fuerte y crudo golpe en pleno rostro que lo dejo semi inconsciente en el suelo.

-Hola idiota-sonrió la mujer

-TÚ-señalo la rubia

-Oh la chica de ayer-se acercó la escarlata pisando al chico en el suelo en el trayecto-Soy Erza Fernández, un gusto-

-Lucy Heartfilia-saludo la chica-Etto…-sus ojos viajaron a las tres personas tras ella

Lucy examino con sus ojos a las personas. La primera ya la había visto antes, era la pequeña niña que estaba con la mujer la cual tenía el cabello rojizo con partes azuladas y ojos marrones. La segunda era una niña de unos 12 años y largo cabello zafiro y ojos también marrones y por último fue una persona que la dejo sin aliento, el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue inédito. Levy al ver eso sonrió, sabía que pasaría, la rubia admiraba mucho a esa persona.

-¡JELLAL FERNADEZ!-chillo la rubia emocionada

El nombrado sonrió cálidamente acercándose a ella. Alto y buen cuerpo, cabello rebelde y de un brillante color zafiro, ojos almendrados. Totalmente bello, el antiguo miembro de la banda Crime Sorciere.

-Así que tú eres Lucy-chan-le dio la mano-Yo te ayudare con tu problema de cantar en público-

-Y-Yo…-estaba a punto de desmayarse…

-¡LUCE!-grito Natsu agarrando del brazo obligándola a mirarlo-Ni se te ocurra pensar en el yo…-

-¡Natsu!-jellal se acercó a él y alboroto sus cabellos-¿Cuánto tiempo fue la última vez que te vi? Mira lo grande que estas-

-¡Detente! ¿Qué demonios haces?-se alejó molesto y avergonzado-¡No me des palmadas en la cabeza que no soy un crio!-

-Si que lo eres ya que tienes 6 años menos que yo-se rio el chico-Mirate te has vuelto muy apuesto, como una obra maestra de Louvre-

-y tu estas como Grafiti en el metro-respondió cabreado recibiendo un golpe de la escarlata-Demonios…-mascullo frotándose la cabeza

-Eres un maleducado, yo no te crie así mocoso-lo regaño-No puedes hablarse así a mi esposo-

-Sí, tío Natsu es malo-lo regaño la pequeña

-Natsu-nii-san no maduras-rio la peli azul menor

Lucy que había estado conteniendo la risa en todo momento se vio sorprendida al oír lo dicho por la pelirroja, había olvidado que hace un tiempo leyó un artículo que hablaba de la familia del Fernández. Su esposa una mujer de armas tomar cuando se hablaba de ganar un juicio y por lo que tenía entendido su pequeño retoño era de por si una aspirante a ser cuando mayor cantante como su padre aunque la otra peli azul no la conocía pero al ver que agregaba el "Nii-san" al pelirrosa no dudo en pensar que estos podrían ser parientes.

-¿Cómo me ayudaras?-pregunto la rubia poniéndose seria-Nunca he vuelto a cantar en público desde… bueno, eso no importa-

-Solo debes relajarte-la hablo con voz tranquilizadora

-¿Relajarme?-su voz sonó dudosa

-Sí, y también pensar en cosas que te hagan feliz-se sentó en una de las sillas y su pequeña se sentó en sus piernas-La música fluye y saca lo que sientes, entra a la cabina Lucy-

-Bien-entro dudosa-Aunque no creo que salga mi voz-

La rubia entro a la cabina y se colocó frente a ellos, tomo los auriculares y se los coloco. Sus ojos viajaron a la partitura y…

-No la leas-le ordeno el peli azul-No te guíes por eso, deja que la música y lo que sientas saque lo que quieres cantar, olvida todo lo que te rodea-la miro con seriedad-Sé que podrás, no hay nada que no puedas hacer, eres una estrella-

"Tú puedes hacer lo que desees, Eres una estrella" escucho en su mente la chica la voz de sus padres. Las palabras de Jellal habían sido tan parecidas a las de ellos, sonrió con tristeza y miro al frente con decisión.

-Eso es-sonrió-Lucy, solo tienes que mirarme a mí-

-¡¿Por qué debe mirarte a ti?!-se quejó el pelirrosa-¿Por qué no a mí?-

-Porque no eres bueno-le respondió serio-Cállate y ve a traerme un café AHORA-

-¡¿ERES IDIOTA?!-frunció el entrecejo-Hazlo tú mismo-

-Natsu…-

El chico lanzo una blasfemia y salió corriendo para luego volver con un café sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de sus amigos y su prima que ya conocían ese extraño comportamiento. No era algo común, pero cada vez que Jellal le ordenaba algo al Dragneel este lo hacía a pesar de sus palabras, Erza se rio cubriendo su boca, como extrañaba ver eso.

* * *

Lucy que había visto eso no pudo evitar que una gotita resbalara por su nuca, suspiro y fijo sus ojos como el peli azul le dijo en él. El hombre lo miro y de minuto a otro la música comenzó a sonar.

La mente de la chica vago en miles de pensamientos, curiosamente sus pensamientos tristes que sentía por la pérdida de su padre fueron opacados por estos extraños días que había tenido desde que conoció al chico, sonrió y como por arte de magia su voz resonó en el auditorio.

_**Yozora wo miage hitori houki hoshi wo mita no**_

_**Isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo**_

_**Anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no**_

_**Ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara**_

_-Esa voz… Lu-chan esta cantando- sonrió maravillada la peli azul_

_-Esto nos traerá un montón de dinero Gee-hee-rio el pelinegro-¿Qué dices gatito?-_

_-Que Lucy es una estrella-sonrió con orgullo_

_**Moshi atashi ga houki hoshi ni nareta naraba**_

_**Sora kakenuke tonde iku**_

_**Donna ashita ga kite mo kono omoi wa tsuyoi**_

_**Dakara houki hoshi zutto kowarenai yo**_

_**Ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni**_

_**Anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru**_

_**Ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru**_

_**Sore wo kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to**_

_-¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunto el pelirrosa a su amigo_

_-Nada de nada-le sonrió-Solo le dije lo que pensé que ella necesitaba oír-_

_-¿Oír?-lo miro confundido_

_-Ella es una chica especial-le sonrió-¿No, Erza?-_

_-Lo es-la miro cantar-Tiene una linda voz-_

_-One-chan canta bonito -aplaudió la pequeña_

_**Moshi atashi ga houkihoshi ni nareta naraba**_

_**Afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo**_

_**Kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga**_

_**Egao ni naru you ni motto kagayakitai**_

_**Anata wa itsumo hitori nani ka to tatakatteru**_

_**Soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo**_

_**Moshi atashi ga houki hoshi ni nareta naraba**_

_**Sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto**_

_**Kanarazu todoku kono isshun no hikari de**_

_**Anata no IMA atarashi sora wo megurou**_

_**Atashi ga houki hoshi ni nareta naraba**_

_**Kitto soba ni ite ageru donna toki mo**_

Al finalizar la rubia se sentía extasiada, era la primera vez en años que no cantaba así y le encantaba "Houki Boshi" ese era el nombre de esa canción, de su canción. Dirigió su mirada al peli azul con una gran sonrisa que el correspondió. Natsu al ver esa bella sonrisa no pudo evitar sentir algo doloroso en su pecho no le gustaba para nada eso, gruño apretando sus manos, él no estaba celoso, lo que pasaba era que le molestaba que "Sus cosas" fueran amigables con otros.

* * *

Luego de varios ensayos el Fernández decidió que eso sería todo por hoy. Le encanto de gran manera el nombre de la canción, era preciosa y calzaba. Salió con el resto dejando a solas a la rubia con el Dragneel.

-Parece que te has divertido-hablo con voz fría

-¡Natsu!-se acercó animada-¿Lo viste? He cantado en público, te lo juro ayer pensaba que era imposible, pero con Jellal-san fue realmente sencillo-

El pelirrosa se inclinó atrapando entre él y la muralla a la Heartfilia que se sonrojo ante la cercanía. El chico la examinaba con ojos calculadores y fríos que la estremecieron.

-¿Q-que te pasa?-aparto la mira apenada

-No me apartes la mirada-le ordeno agarrando su mentón-Mírame, Luce-

-no quiero-negó, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa

-¡Mírame!-exigió cabreado

-No puedo-su corazón latia rápido haciéndola dudar de que si solo sentía atracción fisca por él.

-¡Esto es estúpido!-le grito-¡¿Puedes mirar a Jellal, pero no a mí?!-agarro su rostro sin delicadeza-¡Eres mía, Lucy Heartfilia!-seguía gritándole-¡No mires a otros, no les sonrisas, no seas amable…! ¡NO DEJES QUE TE TOQUEN!-

Ante eso la chica se sorprendió y lo miro. EL chico jadeaba aun cabreado, Lucy trato de no sonreír ante el pensamiento que recorría su mente. No podía creer que eso fuera cierto, era absurdo, pero algo dentro de ella brillaba ante esa idea, se sentía completamente feliz… por alguna razón que el chico se sintiera así por ella le encantaba y fue allí cuando lo comprendió, vaya idiota.

-Natsu…-lo miro sin apartar la mirada-¿Estas celoso?-

Al oír eso el chico la soltó de inmediato y sus mejillas se tornaron levemente sonrosadas, se giró sobre sus talones evitando todo posible contacto visual con ella. No él no estaba celoso, eso era imposible, además para estar celoso primero debería estar enamorado de ella y él no lo estaba, para nada… o eso creía.

-¡Tonta Virgen! Estas imaginado cosas-camino hacia la salida

-Na-Natsu…-lo llamo dudosa de lo que diría-Tú…- trago duro-¿Qué piensas de mí?-

Esa pregunta tenía muchas respuestas para el, pero sus palabras crueles y filosas salieron de su bosa sin consideración con ella. Solo recordar como Hibiki había besado la mejilla de la chica, como le sonreía a Loki a pesar de que este la había abofeteado y ahora esa bella sonrisa hacia Jellal lo irritaban, hacía que un extraño fuego que jamás había sentido recorriera sus venas, apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Solo eres un juguete para pasar mi aburrimiento-dijo sin mirarla, saliendo de allí

-Ya lo sabía…-su flequillo cubrió sus ojos-Pero… duele –

Y una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla, le dolía. En solo cuatro días el chico había conseguido algo que nadie en tan poco tiempo había conseguido con ella. La chica forzó una sonrisa, no le extrañaba después de todo ella era la presa y el Dragneel era el lobo que planeaba devorarla, incluso el hecho de querer dormir con ella era parte de eso y no por otra cosa, se sintió tonta de descubrir algo hace solo unos minutos que ahora la hacían sentir mal.

* * *

Por su parte el pelirrosa caminaba molesto con todo y también consigo mismo, entro en una oficina apoyándose en la puerta y deslizándose hasta el suelo, se llevó las manos a su cabeza con frustración. No era eso lo que quería decirle, pero las palabras salieron por si solas como veneno. Se sentía terriblemente mal por decírselo, algo en él se rompía con el solo hecho de pensar que pudo hacerle daño.

-Ah, realmente la cage esta vez-soltó con frustración-No quise decirte eso, Luce… Mierda-

* * *

Loki miraba a la rubia que tenía su mirada oculta en el flequillo. Desde que la había ido a buscar al auditoria esta así, por un minuto había olvidado su conversación con la Strauss y apenas la recordó fue por la chica para solo notar que está sola y triste, suspiro, y acaricio el cabello de la chica… tenía que decírselo ahora, pues después las cosas se pondrían complicadas.

-Lucy ¿recuerdas lo que dije cuando empezamos esto?-

-Si, que me entregara a alguien para ganar un puesto en el mundo del espectáculo-hablo con voz decaída-Por eso estoy haciendo esto con Natsu-

-Lucy… No puedes acostarte con el-le advirtió

-¿Qué estas…?-

-Natsu Dragneel es conocido en la industria como el "asesino de vírgenes" Cualquier mujer que duerma con él será famosa-le dijo serio sin notar la cara de la chica que era de asombro y tristeza-Y apenas las tiene al poco pierde el interés y se desase de ellas como un viejo par de zapatos-

-¿Q-que quieres decir?-hablo con voz entrecortada, no quería oír lo que él le diría

-Que él solo está interesado porque eres virgen-Lucy miro su regazo-Le interesas solo por eso y cuando te tenga… te tirara-

-Ya veo, así son las cosas-rio la chica sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pecho _"Lo sabía"-_Jaja gracias al cielo que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros… soy afortunada-

Loki la miro sorprendiéndose de la mirada de la chica.

"_Pero yo…" _las lágrimas cayeron _"Le di mi corazón"_ se sentía estúpida, justo ahora se entera de sus sentimiento, solo para sufrir por ellos. Natsu le dijo que era un juguete y Loki le advierte que cuando duerma con el pelirrosa ella estará perdida. Ni una sola sonrisa podía quitar aquel dolor que se alojaba en su pecho.

-Santo cielo, Lucy-suspiro-Tú… te enamoras con facilidad-

Fue atrapada por el lobo feroz.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**SIENTO LA LAAAAARGA ESPERA, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero es que no se me ocurría como seguir el Fic, en fin lo conseguí. Como ven Natsu metió la pata por sus celos y Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que siente ¿Qué pasara? Eso ya lo veremos. Bien otra cosita la canción era Houki Boshi de Younha quien será la cantante que utilizare mayoritariamente para las canciones de Lucy como estrella. Les agradezco mucho el apoyo y no me maten por favor. Por si las dudas este Fic lo termino si o si aunque me demore XD yo siempre termino lo que empiezo.**_

_**Si quieren decirme algo pueden dejarlo en un Reviews, sea algo bueno o malo.**_

**¿Reviews?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Michie-san:** siento la espera, espero que te guste el capítulo besos y abrazos cariñosos.

**YazminaZho0e:** jejej, espero que te guste este capítulo, nos vemos, besos.

**Namine drawing:** Bueno Sting si aparecerá, pero a su debido tiempo y con el vienen mas celos, Lisanna… bueno será una arpía aquí que cuando aparezca no es para nada bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo, besos.

**Sakura-chan:** Te recomiendo el manga es muy lindo, me alegro que te guste. Besos.

**Beln Heartphilia:** Gracias, siento la demora, nos leemos, besos.

**Mislu:** Gracias por leer, siento el retraso, nos vemos besos.

**Lady Hiina:** Como vez él y ella eran Jellal y Erza en fin de cuentas jejej gracias por leer besos.

**SIENTO LA DEMORA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO SE DESPIDE KIRA-CHAN**


End file.
